


Curiosity: Sans x Reader

by ChLuKa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Character Death, Curiosity, Determination (Undertale), F/M, Fanfiction, Jokes, Love, M/M, Monsters, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Romance, Skeleton Puns, Slow Romance, The Underground (Undertale), Tragedy, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa
Summary: "Legends say, those who climb The Mountain, Never return."The readers gender in this story is neutral, It can be read by any gender.Also, There's a bit of swearing in this book because... It's just how I roll.Anywayyyy I'm lazy so here's a shitty summary.The reader climbs Mount Ebott because they grew curious as to if the legends of 'whoever climbed the mountain never returned' was true.They then fell into a hole which lead to the UNDERGROUND.The reader then starts their journey, gaining the love and affection of a certian short skeleton while doing so.*THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD*





	1. 01

*UNEDITED*

Chapter one: Fallen down

Your hair covered your face as your hands were resting on your knees, inhaling and exhaling sharply, trying to catch your breath.

Why? Because you decided to climb Mount Ebott, you had heard about the rumors, "Those who climb the mountain never return." But that didn't stop you, to put it bluntly you were curious, Why does nobody ever return? What happens to them?  
Are the rumors just a hoax and make belief or are they real?

You slowly stood up straight once you had regained your breath, "Time to see if the rumors are true." You mumbled.

You started walking around the mountain, staring in awe at the beautiful sight that the mountain generously gave you.   
You could see the town you were from, it looked pretty far away and, small.

You were 17 years of age, with  
h/l, h/c hair and e/c eyes.  
You were simply beautiful/handsome, you did have your flaws but you ignored them, pretending that they weren't even there.

~

You let out a sigh, you have been walking around this mountain for roughly 20 minutes and still couldn't find anything, your curiosity knew no bounds, you would even stay the night on the Mountain.  
You felt as if the rumors were true, but you needed evidence.

You noticed the sky getting darker, you swiped your phone out of your pocket, checking the time. It was now 5:42pm.

You sighed as you decided to look for a place that could work as a shelter for tonight.  
You saw a cave and smiled, "That was easy."

You walked into the cave, staring at the walls in awe, the walls happened to be glowing ever so slightly in the dark, it was simply beautiful. You were so fascinated by the cave's walls, you didn't see the gigantic hole right in front of you, until it was too late.

You let out a loud gasp and let out a shriek as you felt the ground disappear, reality hit you, you fell down a hole, a steep one too. You stopped screaming, knowing that it wouldn't help you in any way.

Your head began to ache, your heart beating rapidly in your chest as you felt your end getting closer, and closer.

You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for your end.   
You felt your body collide onto the ground, back first. You felt a sudden sharp pain on your back your face scrunched up in pain until black dots had began to steal away your vision, you fell into an involuntary sleep.

~

You slowly opened your eyes, you instantly sat up as fast as you could, bad move.

"G-GAH!" You yelled out in pain, your entire body felt like it had been hit with a hammer several times non stop, as well as the horrible aching your head was producing.

Your eyes widened, silent tears falling down your face.  
realising that just sitting there wouldn't do anything, as you got up, the pain increased.

When you were up you looked at where you fell, you saw these beautiful yellow flowers, some are stained with blood,  
your blood.

You mentally cringed at the sight, your crimson blood tainting the beautiful shade of yellow that the flowers produced.

You let out a shaky breath, breathing heavily as you continued to walk.  
Your small journey was interrupted when a small yellow flower popped up from the ground. "Howdy!" "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The flower spoke.

Wait.

A.flower.spoke.

You would have freaked out, but you lacked the strength to do so.

"Hmmmm, you're new to the underground, Aren'tcha?"

You gave a weak nod.

"Golly! You must be so confused!"  
"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" "I guess little old me will have to do!"

"Ready?" "Here we go!" The flower screeched.

Before you knew it you felt a slight pull coming from your chest, you went to investigate what the feeling was until you saw a golden yellow heart floating in front of you. Golden yellow?  
The colour of curiosity.

You were about to ask the flower what the heart was but he had already answered your question.

"See that heart?" "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

Your eyes drifted below your soul, where you saw something that read: HP 15/20.

'HP? What's HP and why is mine not full? Was it the fall?' You thought to yourself.

You shook the thought out of your head and glanced at Flowey, he was waiting for you to listen to what he had to say.

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!" "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!"

"You want some love, don't you?"  
"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winks, a small star appearing from the right side of his face before fading into the darkness behind him.

"Down here, love is shared through."

"Little white." Flowey pauses for a second before he continues.

'Friendliness pellets.' Flowey's facial expression made you suspicious, but you didn't question him.

"Are you ready?" "Move around!" "Get as many as you can!"

You didn't think you could trust Flowey and his 'Friendliness pellets,' but curiosity struck, you needed to touch them, grab all the 'Friendliness pellets,' just to see what would happen.

You moved your soul towards the incoming pellets resulting in a sharp pain within your body.  
You let out a loud gasp, blood falling from your mouth.  
You slowly looked at your HP bar it was now at 1/20 HP.

"YoU iDiOt!" Flowey screeches, an insane smile planted onto his face.  
(Pun not intended)

"In this world, its KILL or be KILLED!"

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?"

You let out sharp and shaky breaths, you felt like you were getting stabbed by a million knives or mauled to death.

"DIE!" Flowey yelled, letting out an high pitch laugh.

A circle of 'Friendliness pellets,' circled around your soul, slowly trapping you, the circle getting smaller and smaller.  
You couldn't move, you couldn't escape.

You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for your death, after all you can't get lucky and escape death twice in a row.

You waited and waited, but nothing happened. Flowey looked confused, your eyes widened, his 'Friendliness pellets,' they were gone!

You were surprised when you saw a bright flame heading towards Flowey, the flower was then sent flying as the ball of fire hit him.  
Flowey let out an "oof," sound before he disappeared from your sight.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.

You turned towards the voice, what stood in front of you was a woman who resembled a goat. She wore a purple dress that reached her feet, it had some sort of pattern on it, but you couldn't quite figure out what it was.

You wanted to ask her about it, after all,  
Curiosity.

"Ah do not be afraid, my child."  
"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down."

"You are the first human to fall down in a long time." " Come!"

"I will guide you through the catacombs."

Suddenly the scene that happened when you encountered Flowey vanished, you were now given a different view, almost everything was purple.

'This must be the ruins.' You talked to yourself.

"This way!" Toriel said as she started walking, you weakly followed her.

~

You arrived at an area, it had two sets of stairs leading to the top which looked like an arched door. Before you continued and walked up the stairs, Toriel put her hand on your head.

A light green glow grew from her palm, your injuries slowly faded away along with all the pain that you had carried with you on your journey.

Toriel removed her hand and smiled at you, you smiled back.

You were tired, but you didn't feel anymore pain.  
You had your strength back.


	2. 02

*UNEDITED*

Chapter two: The ruins

Toriel began to walk up the stairs, she stopped walking when she got to the top to wait for you, picking up your pace you followed her up, entering the next room.

"Welcome to your new home innocent one."

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins."

Toriel walked across the second and fourth row of stumps then she flicked the switch that was on the wall.

"The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys."

"One must solve them to move from room to room."  
"Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Toriel then proceeded to walk out of the room, you didn't follow Toriel into the next room, you saw a sign and it caught your interest, so you decided to read it.

'Only the fearless may proceed.'  
'Brave ones, foolish ones.'  
'Both walk not the middle road.'

After reading the sign you decided to enter the next room.

~

When you entered the room Toriel was standing by a sign.

"To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches."  
"Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."

You nodded in understanding as you watched Toriel walk away, leaving you behind. You took Toriel's absence as an opportunity to read the sign that she was no longer standing beside.

'Press Z to read signs!' Your face showed confusion, "Press Z?" You questioned nobody in particular.

You were about to walk away to catch up with Toriel before you noticed a sign on the wall.  
Walking towards the wall you read yet another sign.

'Stay on the path.'

Now that there was no signs left unread you continued walking, following the path that was displayed.

Crossing a small bridge you noticed Toriel glancing happily at you and a switch surrounded by yellow arrows, the arrows clearly indicating that you must flip the switch. After you had successfully flipped the switch you walked over to her, she seemed pleased with you, leading you to another area where you saw two other switches, one of them with yellow arrows around it and one without.

You walked right up to the switch with the arrows around it and flipped it.

"Splendid! I'm proud of you little one." "Let's move to the next room."

"Little one? Do I seriously look little?" You mumbled.

You sighed as you began to continue to move towards the next room to catch up with Toriel.   
In the next room there was something there, it looked like a training dummy.

"As a human living in the underground monsters may attack you."  
"You will need to be prepared for this situation."

"However, worry not!" "The process is simple."

"When you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT."  
"When you enter a FIGHT strike up a friendly conversation."

"Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict."  
"Practice talking to the dummy."

As Toriel stood in front of the entrance of the next area, blocking it off until you finish your task, you walked up to the dummy and lightly put your fingertip on it.

You felt another slight tug at your chest, floating in front of you was your golden yellow soul.  
But something was different.  
There was now four panels underneath your soul,  
FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

Your fingers hovered over the fight button for a few seconds until you swiped them away and placed them on act.

What lied in the ACT button was Check or Talk.  
Remembering what Toriel told you to do you pressed the talk button.

You talk to the dummy.  
It doesn't seem much for conversation.

You snuck a glance over at Toriel, her palms were placed together, her joined hands hovered over her mouth vertically, she couldn't contain her smile.

Toriel seems happy with you.

YOU WON!  
You got 0 XP and 0 gold.

"Ah very good."

Toriel then exits the room with you following her, you arrived to another room, this one had a bit of a path to follow.   
"There is another puzzle in this room."  
"I wonder if you can solve it."

Your head instantly shot up.  
'A puzzle, I can solve it! What's on the other side is it interesting?' You rambled to yourself.

You grew curious.

You are filled with curiosity.

You started to walk forward without Toriel's guidance. She stopped you and chuckled, "Now, now my child, there is no rush."

"Okay mum." You said without even realising until Toriel's gaze met yours, you realised what you had just said.  
S/c cheeks slowly turning pink,  
"I-i'm sorry it's jus-"  
(S/c means skin colour)

"It's okay my child, but would it make you happy? To call me mother?"  
You love your real mum and all, you just couldn't bring yourself to tell Toriel that when you had called her mum it was a complete accident. Besides she reminded you of your mother.  
Her eyes were sparkling, awaiting a response.

You smiled, "yes it would, goat mum."  
Toriel smiled, she resisted the urge to hug you.

"Let's continue, my child."

"Okay."

You and Toriel kept on walking until you stopped, another tug at your chest, by now you had learnt what this meant.

You had entered a fight.

Froggit attacks you.

"Froggit huh?" You mumbled.

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY.

You pressed the act button without hesitation, now you could either check or compliment.   
'I wonder how a froggit would handle a compliment.' You pressed the button and proceeded to compliment the froggit.

Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.

You smiled at the froggit in front of you, a blush spread across its cheeks.

You watched as Toriel wandered into the fight, scolding the froggit, resulting in it running away.

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 xp and 0 gold!

Now that the fight was over you and Toriel proceeded to keep walking.

~

You saw something in the distance, it was shiny, but before you decided to continue you wanted to read the sign that was hanging on the wall beside you.

'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.'

Now that the sign was read it was time to continue, you found Toriel, she was standing in front a pit of spikes that were casually spread across the floor.  
Your face slowly drained of colour while you stared at the spikes.

 

'Oh hell no.' You thought

Toriel seemed to noticed your worried expression, "This is the puzzle but.." "Here, take my hand for a moment."

You obliged and took Toriel's hand, it was warm and felt soft against your skin. Toriel then led you through the spike puzzle safely.

"Puzzles seem a little dangerous for now.

~

You followed Toriel in another room but the puzzle was different, Toriel had asked you to walk to the end of the room by yourself, there was so much tension in the air, you tried to catch up but you weren't fast enough.

You made it to the end, at the moment you were standing near a large pillar, staring at the exit. Your eyes trailed off and were now glued onto the pillar, you walked closer towards it and quickly looked behind it.

You saw Toriel with a shocked expression on her face, you laughed and walked past the pillar, Toriel then came out.

"Greetings my child."  
"Don't worry, I did not leave you."  
"I was merely behind this pillar the while time."  
"Which, you already knew." She trailed off.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"However there was an important reason for this exercise."

"....To test your independence."

"I have some business I must attend to."

"Please remain here, it's dangerous to explore by yourself."

Toriel's face brightened as an idea popped into her head.  
"I have an idea."  
"I will give you a cell phone."  
"If you need anything, just call."

"I will, and I'll stay here and wait for you." You said slipping the cell phone in the pocket of your  
f/c leggings. Toriel nodded and left the room.

Were you going to stay in the room and wait for Toriel?

Hell no! You wanted to explore, you didn't want her to know that you were planning to leave the room, after all you didn't want to worry her.

You looked at your cell phone, you decided that you wouldn't call because you didn't need anything. You decided that you were ready to leave the room and explore the rest of the ruins.  
As soon as you took one step out of the room the cell phone that Toriel had given you started to ring.

"Hello,this is Toriel."  
"You have not left the room have you?"  
"There are a few puzzles I have yet to explain."  
"It would be dangerous for you to try and solve them yourself."  
"Be good alright?"

-Phone call end-

Your grateful that Toriel gave you a phone, the phone that you had taken along with you shattered during your fall.  
Even though The cell phone Toriel gave you is practically ancient, you don't mind, as long as it worked.

You continued to walk until you saw a froggit. It spoke to you and you understood it as clear as day, hell you could even read the signs written in some unknown language, probably monster language, it's pretty impressive how you could read/understand a language you never even knew about.

Ribbit, Ribbit.  
(Excuse me human)

(I have some advise for you about battling monsters)

If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them)

(They might not want to battle you anymore please..)

(Use some MERCY human)  
Ribbit.

You saw a small room near the froggit so you decided to wander in there.

There was a small pillar with a bowl laying atop of it, by the looks of it it was full of 'candy'  
You read the sign.

'Monster candy, please take one.'

"I wonder what would happen it I took two... Would any one find out?" You wondered aloud.

You proceeded to take two pieces of monster candy when you did you felt guilty.

Your curiosity would be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed, i like to keep my works unedited xD It takes too long to go back and edit them. Feel free to point out any incorrect grammar! :)


	3. 03

*UNEDITED*

Chapter two: A new home

Exiting the previous room where the monster candy was, you saw a pile of leaves, without realising it you found yourself playing in the leaves like a little kid.

You chuckled as you stopped playing in the leaves, your feet started to drag you towards the exit of the room you were currently in. Before you could exit the room there was a familiar tug at your chest.

Whimsun approaches meekly.

Check Console  
Terrorise.

You pressed check.

5 ATK DEF 0  
This monster is too sensitive to fight.

You were then surrounded by whimsun's attack, tiny moth like insects circling around your soul.  
You wouldn't get hit if you didn't move.

~

"If its too sensitive to fight then maybe I can console?"

Halfway into your first word Whimsun bursts into tears and runs away.

YOU WON!  
You got 0 xp and 1 gold!

-Battle end-

"Well that was interesting.." You ran your fingers through your hair and exited the room.

In the next area there was a small section of the ground that looked cracked, there was no way around.  
You sighed as you stepped onto the cracked path, resulting in you falling through the ground.

You got up from the ground, it wasn't a big fall so you had no injuries, if you did they would be minor. You looked around observing your surroundings, there was a door on the other side to where you had fallen, you got up and walked towards the door.

~

You found yourself back to where you were before, at the cracked ground, but this time you were on the other side.  
You hummed in interest.

You entered the next room, there was a sign on the wall, a grey rock with a square of metal? In front of it and in the distance you saw something shiny and pointy.  
'More spikes.' You huffed.

You couldn't get far because your phone began to ring.

"For no reason in particular, which would you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Cinnamon/butterscotch please." You answered.

"Oh I see, thank you very much."

-call end-

You took another step but your phone began to ring again.

"You do not DISLIKE cinnamon/butterscotch, do you?"  
"I know what your preference is but, would you turn your nose up if you found it on your plate?"

"No I don't dislike cinnamon/butterscotch, why do you ask?" You questioned.

"Oh no reason, thank you for being patient by the way."

-call end-

You put the phone back in your pocket and walked over to the sign which was hanging on the wall, it read.

'Three out of the four grey rocks recommend you push them.'

You walked over to the rock and pushed it, it wasn't hard but it wasn't easy to push. The spikes that were in front of the rock had disappeared, you were now able to explore the next room.

~

You investigated the next room as you walked along the path, you stopped when you saw a large area, the floor looked cracked, it didn't look safe.

You shrugged, proceeding to continue, as soon as you put one foot on the cracked floor you fell through it.   
You gasped as you landed on the ground, you weren't sore or hurt, it was only a small fall after all.

You observed your surroundings, there were leaves everywhere, forming some kind of pattern. then it clicked, the pattern that the leaves were in was the clue to get passed the 'cracked floor' puzzle. you exited the place that you had fell into, using the door. You were now back at the 'cracked floor' puzzle.

~

It took you a few more tries to complete the puzzle and get to the other side, the next room that you had entered had three rocks and a small bridge with spikes on top of it.

you exhaled and walked towards the rock closest to the wall and pushed it. "two down, two to go." you spoke. you walked over to the next rock and pushed it, "Three down one to go." you said as you skipped over to the last rock you went to push it but it spoke to you.

"Whoa there pardner, who said that you could push me around?"

"Hmm so your askin me to move over?"

"Yeah.. can you please move over?"

"Okay, just for you pumpkin." the rock said as it moved upwards, not in the direction that it was supposed to move.

"Hmm, that was the wrong direction?" "Okay, I think I got it.."

The rock then moved the right way, there was a sudden click, then the spikes were gone.  
You thanked the rock, your feet taking you to the small bridge with the now disabled spikes.

Your foot was about to touch the bridge until the spikes came back up. You instantly retracted your foot, turned around and glared at the rock. The rock had moved itself, inviting the spikes to say 'hello' to your feet.

"Hmm? You want me to STAY there?"  
You didn't seize your glare.

"You're giving me a real workout." The rock said as it moved back into the correct place.

You sighed, turned back around and wearily walked over the bridge.

~

The next room you had arrived in was pretty simple, it had a small mouse hole in the wall, and a table with cheese on it. You walked over to the cheese, it was stuck to the table.

Wondering if the mouse leave its hole to get the cheese?

You are filled with curiosity.

~

In the next room there was a ghost laying on a pile of leaves, blocking path.  
You started walking towards the ghost.

'zzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz (are they gone yet?) Zzzzzzzzz zzzzz.' The ghost was pretending to sleep.

You reached your hand out to touch the ghost, as soon as you touched it ever so slightly there was pull at your chest.

Here comes Napstablook.

Check Flirt

Threat Cheer

You placed your palm onto the check button.

'Napstablook - ATK 10 DEF 10'

'This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor...'

"Oh I'm REAL funny." Napstablook protests.

You had used your turn, it was now Napstablook's, Some tears started to fall from Napstablook's eyes, the tears rushing down towards your soul, you tried to dodge the 'tears' but some of them managed to land a hit on you, taking your HP down to 16/20.

It was once again your turn.

~ A/n if you didn't know the little ~ is a time skip.

You were breathing heavily, blood soaked through your s\f\c (second favourite colour) shirt. When you fought Napstablook your HP had been lowered down to 10/20. You needed to heal, you needed to find Toriel.

You walked to the right entering a small room with two spider webs and a sign, one spider web was bigger than the other. You walked over to the sign and read it.

'Spider bake sale!'

'All proceeds go to real spiders.'

~

 

You left the room unsatisfied, you didn't have enough gold to buy a single spider donut. You huffed in annoyance as you walked into the next room.

~ (wow so many time skips, i'm lazy asf xD)

You were about to exit the room that had three frogs inside of it, until you got a call.

"I just realised that it has been a while since i have cleaned up" "I was not expecting to have company so soon." "There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there." "you can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need."

"Someday you might see something you really like." "You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

-Call end-

~ (Holy shit another time skip! it's currently 1:30am thats my excuse xD)

You were hurt and bloody you currently had a HP of 1/20 you were about to die, you needed to find Toriel. Right now you were in a room with a tree, it had no leaves, the leaves had fallen to the ground.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

That voice, it belonged to Toriel.

You took a step forwards until you heard the the phone ring. You went to answer it but Toriel had stepped out from behind the tree. She looked surprised to see you there, after all you did say that you would stay put and wait for her.

"How did you get here my child, are you hurt?" Toriel an over to you. You were indeed hurt, especially with 1 HP left, with the last of your strength you nodded weakly.

"There, there, I will heal you." Toriel reassured as she put her palm on your head, healing you. Your s\f\c blood stained shirt and your ripped f/c leggings slowly returned to their original state, along with your wounds vanishing.

"I should not have left you alone for so long." Toriel said as she took her hand off your head. "It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this."

"Errr.." "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." "Come, small one!" Toriel leaded you towards a cute, tidy house, as soon as you follow Toriel into the house, she spoke to you, "Do you smell that?"

"Surprise!" "It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Your eyes lit up, man you were hungry the scent of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie was driving your nose insane.

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival" "I want you to have a nice time living here." "So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

"Here, I have another surprise for you." You followed Toriel to a door.

"This is it..." Toriel gently took your hand and lead you to the door which you were now standing in front of.

"A room of your own, I hope you like it!" Toriel put her hand on your head and gently pet it.

"Is something burning.... Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel sped off leaving you alone, you decided to enter the room that she had kindly given you. It was a nice room, you were too tired to explore so you got on the bed, lied down and slowly drifted to sleep.

~

You woke up to a delicious smell filling the room, you got out of bed nearly stepping on a plate in the process. You picked the plate up, It had a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on it. You picked the slice of pie up and wolfed it down, all that was left was an empty plate.

You walked out of the room and decided to explore the rest of the house.

~

You were now in the same room as Toriel, she was sitting on a chair reading a book, it doesn't look like she has seen you yet. You sneakily walked passed Toriel and entered another room. It was a kitchen. On the bench you saw the butterscotch-cinnamon pie, you licked your lips, got some plastic wrap and a knife.

you cut a fairly large slice of pie, wrapped it up in plastic wrap and put it in a small backpack that you had found.

~

You were about to talk to Toriel, you wanted to ask her how you could get home, to the surface.

"Toriel." you mumbled, she looked at you. "Yes my child?" you took a deep breath, "When can i go home?" Toriel's eyes saddened. "What? This IS your home now..." "um.. would you like to hear about this book i'm reading?" "It is called, 72 uses for snails."

You wanted to know what the book was about, well other than 72 uses for snails, but you really wanted to go home.

"No thank you Toriel, i want to go home."

"... . I have to do something, stay here."

~

You had just finished fighting Toriel, you once again had 1 HP left, when you had gotten to 1 HP when you were fighting Toriel, her attacks didn't hit you.

"She was trying to protect me, she never wanted to hurt me.." you mumbled. But it was too late, Toriel was gone, she told you not to come back. you took a big breath and opened the doors, continuing to adventure through the rest of the underground.

~

You ran into Flowey.

"Clever veryyyyyyyy clever." "You think you're so smart, don't you?" "In this world its kill or be killed."

"So you were able to play by your own rules." "You spared the life of a single person."

~ (Time skip to cut off flowey's speech because i don't care xD)

 

You walked past the small grass patch that Flowey had just abandoned and walked through the door.

Your journey had only just begun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i'm lazy i use a lot of timeskips..... Is that okay?


	4. 04

*UNEDITED*

Chapter four: Snowdin

The first thing you noticed when you had left was the snow, it was everywhere. You started walking through the snow, shivering from the cold.

You passed a lot of trees, you felt uneasy like you were being watched. You shrugged the feeling off and continued to walk, your teeth chattering as you trudged through the snow.

You came across a large stick, it was too big and heavy to pick up so you stepped over it. You walked passed the silent and still trees until you heard a snap. someone was definitely following you..

You started to panic, you walked faster until you were almost running. There was a small bridge in sight, you ran towards it, hoping to escape who or what ever was following you. 

You were standing in front of the small bridge, the bars were too wide to stop any one so you could go through with ease. You were about to go through the bars but you didn't. You were paralyzed as soon as you heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

You wanted to move, but you couldn't. The footsteps got louder until they stopped, whatever was following you was now behind you.

"H U M A N..." a masculine but lazy voice spoke.

"D O N ' T Y O U K N O W   
H O W T O G R E E T A   
N E W P A L?"

T U R N A R O U N D  
A N D S H A K E M Y  
H A N D."

You slowly turned around, you couldn't see the mysterious figure because of the fog that surrounded him. He stretched his arm out, waiting for you to do the same, you wearily reached your arm out and shook the 'mans hand.' 

His hand felt somewhat boney and cold.

A loud 'farting' noise was heard your eyes widened, a smile tugging at your lips.

"hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." The fog cleared, you were able too see what stood in front of you.

"It's ALWAYS funny." You blinked, the thing that was in front of you was, a skeleton?

"Anyways you're a human right?" The skeleton questioned, you nodded. "That's Hilarious."

"I'm sans, sans the skeleton."

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." "But..... y'now..."   
"I don't really care about capturing anybody." You felt relieved, relieved that you weren't going to be captured by a skeleton.

"Now my brother papyrus..."   
"He's a human hunting FANATIC."   
'Nevermind, I'm still gonna be captured by a skeleton.'

"Hey, actually I think that's him over there.."  
"I have an idea, go through this gate thingy.

"Yeah go right through, my bro make the bars too wide to stop anyone."

'Well you're right about that.' You walked through the 'gate' sans was close behind you.  
"Quick behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

You did as you were told and hid behind the lamp... 'This lamp is conveniently shaped, but why?'

Before you could even blink another skeleton had appeared, 'This must be sans' brother..... Papyrus.' 

"Sup bro?" Sans' voice spoke, you had no idea why but his voice is like music to your ears.   
"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" 

'Yep this guy was defiantly his brother.' 

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T..... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"   
The taller skeleton whose name appeared to be Papyrus, his voice was loud, your ears felt like they would explode.

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!"   
"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"Staring at this lamp, It's really cool, do you wanna look?"  
'Sans you bloody bastard, are you trying to give me away??' you said to yourself, venom lacing your non-existent words.

"NO!!!" "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!" papyrus stomped his foot on the ground like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?!" "I WANT TO BE READY!!"

"I WILL BE THE ONE!"   
"I MUST BE THE ONE, I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!"

"RESPECT... RECOGNITION.... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
"PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND,' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." papyrus's placed his hand on his chest proudly, showing a heroic stance.

"hmmmmm." sans hummed. "Maybe this lamp will help you."  
'Sans, stop trying to give me away!' you mentally cursed.

"SANS!!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!YOU LAZYBONES!"  
'You can say that again.' you rolled your eyes.

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE."  
"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

"Hey, take it easy, I've gotten a ton of work done today."   
"A skele-ton." Sans winked, his hands resting in the pockets of his blue hoodie. You put a hand over your mouth to stop the laugh that was itching to get out.

"SANS!!!"

"come on, you're smiling." 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighed, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME..HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..."

"Down to the bone.." Sans winked his hands now out of his hoodie pockets.

you laughed, thank god it couldn't be heard over Papyrus's loud voice.

"UGHH!"   
"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT, NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus walked away after saying his part, you were about to step out from behind the lamp until papyrus came back, "HEH!" Papyrus then left again.

"Ok, you can come out now." Sans said, you then came out from your 'hiding place.' You walked up to Sans and decided to talk to him, "Hey sans, thanks for letting me hide." 

"It's no problem kiddo but you oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does...You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans winked and you chuckled.

"Okay, bye sans!" you waved to him before leaving.

You went to leave the room but before you could, Sans spoke again, "Actually, hey...hate to bother ya but can you do me a favour?" You nodded, how bad could this favour be? 

"I was thinking, my brother's been kinda down lately...he's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day."   
"Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be.." 

You sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead," Sans started walking in the direction that you had came from, "Sans, Wait!" you called out but he was already gone.

You sighed as you walked into the next room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short.... and it sucked....  
> sorry xD


	5. 05

Chapter 5: The skeleton brothers

There were a few paths, one leading towards the direction you had just came from, the other leading North, it was located in the middle of the snowy room and the last one lead towards the end of the cold, snow covered room.

You decided to go to the path that pointed North so you did just that. There was a river filled with dark blue water but what was in the river was fishing line, the fishing line however was attached to a fishing rod which was somehow affixed to the ground.

You walked up to the fishing rod and reeled the line in, what laid on the line wasn't a fish but it was a piece of paper, you looked at the piece of paper it had a number on it and a photo of a strange monster, another thing that was written on the paper was, 'Call me! here's my number!' 

"What would happen if I called this ugly ass monster?" You sighed as your curiosity got the best of you, you pulled out your phone that Toriel had kindly given you and called the number. It rung for a good ten seconds until someone answered, an excited 'hello' was heard through the other line. "Actually no." you said aloud as you quickly hung up.

You looked around the room and sighed when there was nothing left to explore, you then walked out of the room and say a box, a sign stood next to it. You read the sign, it said, 'This is a box, you can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely a box lover.'

You looked inside of the box, there was nothing but a glove in there, it was labelled as a 'tough glove.' "hmm tough glove?" you placed your pointer finger under your chin and started to think for awhile, "Oh I get it!" "Tough Glove means Tough love!" you shouted confidently.

You decided to put the tough glove on, it was a little big but it warmed up your hand a little bit, you then started to walk down the path that you were pretty confident that it lead to the end of the current room that you were in. Before you could exit completely there was a slight tug at your chest, "Oh boy here we go again." you mumbled. You had entered a fight!

Snowdrake flutters forth!

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY

You once again pressed act, you were given the options to Check, Laugh, Heckle and Joke. You pressed Check, you wanted to know who well in your case, what you were up against.

Snowdrake, 6 ATK 2 DEF, This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.

"Better not Snow Flake out!" The teenage monster said quite proudly. 'Oh god that was terrible.' you said to yourself as you shook your head slightly, you couldn't help but laugh at his horrible pun.

The Snowdrake suddenly stopped, "See, laughs! Dad was wrong!" It seems that Snowdrake was pleased with it's 'cool' pun, he decided to Spare you.

You accepted it's Mercy and spared him.

YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 12 gold!

The battle then ended, "Well that was easy.." You sighed and continued to walk down the path, you literately just had to take one step then you were outside of the room and into the next one. You were feeling nervous, there were two skeletons blocking your path, Sans and Papyrus.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." The loud voice of Papyrus pierced your ears. He was about to continue until he looked towards where you were standing, sans copied him. The two skeletons were just turning around back and fourth at rapid pace, you were getting a headache just watching them.

Papyrus and Sans were facing the direction opposite to where you were standing, "SANS OH MY GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN??!!??!!?!?!?" With that they both turned back around, their eyeless sockets staring at you, "Uhhh..... Actually, I think that's a rock." Sans stated.

you chuckled a little as you looked behind you and saw a small, snow-covered rock. "OH.." The tone in Papyrus's voice was laced with disappointment. Sans must have noticed his disappointment, "Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus looked at you for a few seconds until his powerful, energetic and loud voice filled the short silence.

"OH MY GOD!!" he turned to Sans and whispered to him, he was still pretty loud even when he whispered. ("IS..... THAT A HUMAN") Sans replied with a quiet 'Yes.' His quiet answer was enough to make papyrus continue talking, "OH MY GOD!! SANS I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL.." "I'M GONNA.. I'LL BE SO.. POPULAR...POPULAR...POPULAR." his voice was so loud that it caused a silent echo.

You stared at papyrus dumbfonded, He noticed your gaze and cleared his throat, "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!!"

"I WILL CAPTURE YOU THEN YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL, THEN... THEN!!" He looked around awkwardly, "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT.."

"IN ANY CASE.. CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE!!" He then ended his speech with his signature laugh and walked off.

you walked up to Sans, "well, that went well, don't sweat it kid, i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." You smiled and thanked Sans, his permanent grin grew slightly larger as he walked off, you decided to follow him.

~ (TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY)

You had fought a dog monster named 'Doggo' he appeared to be blind but he could only see moving things, thanks to Doggo you had learnt about 'Blue Attacks' You sighed, you currently had 16 HP. You were currently in a room where the ice had covered the majority of the room, but Sans was there, your face lit up as you walked up to him.

"Hey Sans!" you greeted him as you waved your hand, he 'looked' at you, once again his grin grew a bit wider, "Heya kid." he paused but continued not long after, "Hey, there's something important to remember, my brother has a very special attack, If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." He was about to say something else but you cut him off, "Sans I know about blue attacks." You chuckled slightly, "I had to learn about that the hard way."

"Did'ya now." Sans looked amused, you placed your palm atop of his skull and ruffled his nonexistent hair, "Yeah now catch ya later bonehead."  
You then proceeded to walk but you appeared to have stepped on the ice, you were slipping as you were trying to get across the slippery ice.

You had reached a sign in the middle of the icy area, you read the sign aloud, 'North: Ice.' 'South: Ice' West: Ice.' 'East: Snowdin town, and Ice....'

Instead of walking East you went North first, you entered a room with a snowman, "Hello, I am a snowman." 'No shit sherlock.' you said sarcastically in your head. "I want to see the world.. But I cannot move.. If you would be so kind, traveler, please take a piece of me and take it far away.." You sighed as you took a piece of the talking snowman and put it in your bag, "It'll melt but okay." "Thank you! Good luck!"

You then walked out of the snowman's room and entered the one which you were previously in.

"Okay well, lets go to Snowdin!" you shouted enthusiastically as you walked East.

~ (ANOTHA TIMMESKIPP)

You had just finished papyrus' puzzle and bought some nice cream, Papyrus' puzzle was quite easy, mostly because he had given you the answer. You chuckled as you ate your nice cream, you continued to walk ahead until you saw a blue jacket in the distance, "Sans!" you called you running towards him. Sans turned to you, "Heya kid."

"Hey sans, what's up?" you questioned. "The sky." Sans said pointing upwards, you laughed at his reply. "Hey aren't ya cold?" You looked at Sans then down at your body which you didn't realise was shaking, "Yeah.. I guess I am.."

You heard the sound of clothes ruffling, you looked at sans who had taken his jacket off and was holding it out to you. You stared at him for a little bit until you suddenly realised what he was doing. "N-No I'm fine, you keep it."

"Nah you can wear it, besides The cold doesn't bother me."  
You gave him a kind smile and accepted his offer, slowly slipping the warm, cozy, fluffy and slightly oversized jacket on. "Thanks Sans." you looked at him with a smile then put the hood on and stuffed your hands in the pockets feeling instant warmth.

"It's no problem kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what
> 
> This chapter isssssss.
> 
> *UNEDITED*


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this story had swearing in it? I might censor it but at the same time I might not.

*UNEDITED* because I'm lazy...

Chapter 6: Snowdin

You walked across from where Sans had been standing, his blue jacket still on you, keeping your body warm. When you entered the next room it was actually quite small, it had two small but sturdy buildings, snow covered the roofs. You walked up to the first building, it read 'His' while the other read, 'Hers.'

In the middle of the two buildings was a sign, you read it aloud, 'Smell Danger Rating, Snow smell- Snowman, WHITE rating, can become yellow rating.' 'Unsuspicious smell- Puppy, BLUE rating, smell of rolling around. 'Weird smell- Humans, GREEN rating, Destroy at all costs.'

"Okay then.." you mumbled as you entered the room which you were just in, "Bye sans!" you said as you passed him and walked south then right. You were now in the next room, there was a sheet of paper on the snowy ground, Sans and Papyrus stood behind it.

Wait sans..? 'wasn't he in the other...' you were torn away from your thoughts with Papyrus' loud, energetic voice.

"HUMAN, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." He paused for a second before continuing, "SANS!! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!!!"

"It's right there on the ground, trust me, there's no way they can get past this one."

You slowly walked up to the sheet of paper and picked it up, there was a monster kids word search, you gave sans an 'are you serious' look, he only shrugged in return. "You guys have a pen?"

"A PEN?? WHY WOULD YOU NEED A PEN??"

"To do this word search.. Actually nevermind..." You stood up, dropped the word search and walked up to Sans and Papyrus.

"SANS!! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" "Whoops, I knew i should have used today's crossword instead." You mentally face-palmed at Sans' answer.

"WHAT??!! CROSSWORD?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION." Papyrus' eyes drifted to the side, "JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"What, really dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for babybones."

"UNBELIEVEABLE!! HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!!"

"Oh boy here we go." you mumbled almost inaudible.   
"U-Uhhh." You wanted to agree with Sans but you decided to side with Papyrus to make him happy, "I guess Junior Jumble is harder."

"HA, HA YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus once again walked off after his small 'victory speech.'

"Thanks for saying junior jumble just to appease my brother, Yesterday he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope."

You snorted, "Oh my god, really?" Sans just nodded in response, wearing his usual shit-eating grin., "Well, I'm gonna continue ahead, seeya Sans." Before he could respond, you were already in the next area.

There was a table with a plate of spaghetti atop of it and another small table with an unplugged microwave sitting on top of it. You looked at the spaghetti and poked it. Bad move.

The spaghetti was frozen solid and the tip of your finger managed to get stuck.

"Ah well now my finger is stuck..."

You hummed as an idea popped in your head, as gross as it was, you were determined to do it so that you could free your finger. 

(Smol A/n: If you're wondering why I used 'determined, determination' etc, you'll find out if you keep reading.) {The answer to it might be at the end though.}

You cringed as you spat on your finger that was currently stuck on the frozen spaghetti just like a tongue would stick to a frozen pole. You slowly moved your finger that was on the spaghetti to see if your saliva had successfully freed your finger. Turns out it did.

You moved your spit covered finger towards your eye level, you sighed, "Gross but at least it worked."

You then wiped your finger on your leggings and continued walking, acting like nothing ever happened.

~ (All hail le time skip)

You were covered in dirt, with only 10 HP left. You panted heavily as you looked at your opponents, 'Dogamy and Dogaressa.' 

'I've rolled around in the dirt and snow like five times, I should be smelling like a puppy or some shit, so why are-' "Oh.." You said aloud after your little 'outburst' in your head.

You pressed the 'Re-sniff' option and got a response from the dog monsters.

"What! Smells like a..."   
"Are you actually a little puppy..?"

"Uhh, Yes!" you said as you gave your best 'bark.'

The dogs didn't let down their attacks just yet, they threw blue and white attacks at you which you had just managed to dodge. It was now your turn.

'I wonder what would happen if I..." you wondered as you pressed the 'pet' option and quickly pet both of the lovesick dogs, Their names turned yellow so you decided to 'spare' them.

The battle had ended.

You won! you got 0 XP and 40 Gold

"Dogs can pet other dogs?? A new world has been opened up for us."   
"Thanks, weird puppy!" With that the two dogs left.

"Well that was fucking easy..." You rolled your eyes and continued on with your journey.

~ (Anotha time skip because i'm lazyyyyy)

You had just passed a banner that read, 'Welcome to Snowdin.'

You were currently sitting with your back against the wall of the shop where you had purchased a cinnamon bun.  
Every bite you took you gained a little more HP, you had stopped recovering HP when you had swallowed the last of your cinnamon bun.

You stood up and dusted the specs of cinnamon off of your leggings then you started to continue your journey again.

~ (anotha time skip because i'm really lazy.)

Warm liquid which you recognised as blood slowly trailed down from the edges of your cracked lips, "This bloody cold weather is gonna be the death of me.."

 

You came to a stop, you stood still in the cold, looking at your shoes as snow fell atop of them. It hurt to walk, you were glad when you saw someone a little further ahead than you, maybe they could help you.

you slowly took a few steps closer then stopped when the mysterious figure had spoken, "HUMAN."  
It was papyrus..

"ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS, FEELINGS LIKE..."

"THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

"THOSE FEELINGS...."

"THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!"

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY, AFTER ALL I AM VERY GREAT, I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE."

"I PITY YOU...... LONELY HUMAN..."

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR....." Papyrus was silent for a while before he spoke up, "NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG..I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!!"

"YOU ARE HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU, THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!"

"POWERFUL!"  
"POPULAR!"  
"PRESTIGIOUS!!!"   
"THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

You felt a slight tug at your chest, "Oh boy..." you muttered just as you had entered a fight.

Papyrus blocks the way!

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY

You pressed 'ACT' 

You could now, 'Check'...'Flirt' or 'Insult.'

You pressed 'Check.'

PAPYRUS, 8 ATK 2 DEF

He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!"

Papyrus had said his signature 'laugh' just as he was about to attack. Your soul was in the middle of the battlefield while some bones appeared underneath your soul, not even bothering to hit you,   
'Well this is easy...' 

The next thing you had done was 'Flirting' with Papyrus.

"WHAT!? FLIRTING!?"

"SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!"

"W-WELL I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"I can make spaghetti." You said with no hesitation. 

"OH NO!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!"

"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...?"

"LET'S DATE L-LATER!"

The same thing happened, small bones travelling underneath your curious soul.

When his attack had finished you pressed the, 'MERCY' option and spared papyrus, you didn't want to fight him, who would want to hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Papyrus anyway?

 

~ (I'm still lazy so anotha timeskip consumes this storeh!)

 

You were currently outside of a colourful snow-covered house, also known as Sans and Papyrus' house. After your battle with Papyrus you managed to spare the hell out of him and not die or get captured but you did end up with almost all of your HP taken away from you, luckily you had another cinnamon bun to munch on and bring your HP back to 20.

You were still cold no doubt about that but you had to continue on with your journey but to do that... You had to date a skeleton... hence the reason why you're in front of Sans and Papyrus' house.

"Well, lets go date us a skeleton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story :)  
> I'll let ya in on something.
> 
> I'm a HUGE fan of plot twists ;)


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, If you don't care you don't have to read this but writing this is faking torture xD  
> I HATE PUNS XD but a lot of people in the undertale fandom love puns so i'm making the reader like puns.
> 
> THE PUNS ARE SLOWLY KILLING ME

*UNEDITED*

Chapter seven: {insert cool chapter name here}

 

You took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, fresh air before walking up to Papyrus. You stood in front of him for a good few seconds before you cleared your throat to get his attention, he then looked at you with his usual permanent smile.

"SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!" You nodded in response. "YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS." You nodded again.

"I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOME PLACE SPECIAL...A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!!" Papyrus turned on his heel and started to walk away from the house, you followed him.

Papyrus was walking at quite a rapid pace, you fell behind a little bit, You saw two monsters, one looked like a small mouse with large, round ears while the other looked like a small... Whatever it was, butt it was orange and it had horns.

Papyrus then turned around and started to walk back towards the house, again you followed him, after a bit of speed walking you both arrived at the decorated wooden(?) house. "MY HOUSE!!" With that Papyrus then entered the house, shutting the door behind him.

"What would happen if I go on a date him?" You lifted your arms above your head and stretched, "Well I'm about to find out." You then entered his house.

There was a table pushed up against a wall, a small rock laying atop of it, a rather wide doorway leading to the kitchen, a green couch pushed up against a wall, a TV in front of it, There was a sock with a pile of notes around it, Papyrus was standing near some stairs, a small table with a book on it beside him.

(Yes... I know..... I'm faking bad at descriptions.)

You walked up to the rock and gently tapped it, "THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK." You jumped at Papyrus' voice, "HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT." You eyed the rock, it was covered in sprinkles, "AS USUAL. I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY."

You turned around, faced Papyrus and nodded, you decided to look around some more, you walked up to the note covered sock and started to read the notes, they read, 'SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!' There was a reply, 'okay.' another note read, 'DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!' The reply which you assumed was Sans' again read, 'okay' 

'YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!'  
'Ok.'  
'AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!'  
'Ok.'  
'IT'S STILL HERE!'  
'Didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?'  
'FORGET IT!'

(I ish lazy so i'm skipping a few things)

You started laughing at the two skeleton brother's conversation, you took a few breaths to snap you out of your laughing fit, you then started walking over to papyrus, instead of stopping in front of him you took a turn and walked up the stairs, instead of walking up to the door in front of you, you continued walking over to the other one.

You knocked on the door, "Knock knock.." There was a small silence before an answer was heard. "Who's there?" You looked at the door and replied, "Doris." There was another answer, "Doris Who?" you excitedly finished your jock, "Doris locked, that's why I'm knocking!" you started chuckling at your own bad joke, but you weren't the only one laughing, Sans, the skeleton behind the door was laughing along with you, "Good one kid."

You slowly seized your laughter, "I gotta do something, maybe we can tell each other jokes sometime?" Sans was silent for awhile until he spoke up, "Sure kiddo, I'd like that."

you walked back over to Papyrus' door with a wide smile on your face, when you got there Papyrus spoke up, "THAT'S MY ROOM, IF YOU'VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND..WE CAN GO IN AND..DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE??" You almost choked on air, "Uhh..Okay..?" you said, you looked calm on the outside but on the inside your mind was screaming for you to keep his innocence in tact.

You took a deep breath, "Okay... Don't taint his innocence and everything will be okay..." You then walked inside of his room.

~ (Imma skip le date because i'm lazy.... I ish sorreh.)

You had just finished the date with Papyrus, It didn't work out and you're actually glad it turned out the way it did, as a bonus you got Papyrus' phone number. You exited out of Papyrus' room and walked towards Sans' room again.

You once again knocked on the door, "Knock, knock." you waited for Sans to respond, "Who's there?" you replied once again, "Dozen." 

"Dozen who?"  
"Dozeny one wanna let me in?" You once again started to laugh at your own joke but again you weren't alone. Sans replied a short while after laughing, "Okay, I got one."

"Knock, knock." He said, "Who's there?" you replied, eagerly waiting for his response, "A broken pencil."   
"A broken pencil who?"  
"Never mind it's pointless." You and Sans once again started laughing, who knew telling some bad knock knock jokes was actually pretty entertaining. 

Sans opened the door, he was still laughing, he looked at you with a shit eating grin, you returned the grin, at this point you were both silent and free from laughter. You put your palm atop of Sans' skull, you being taller than the 4'11 skeleton allowed you to do so.

"Your skull is so smooth! and somehow kinda soft.." You said, as your eyes lit up in amazement, Sans only chuckled before saying something, "Y'know, you seem like a pretty cool person and it would be nice to get to know ya." You nodded, "I would like to get to know you better as well." you closed your eyes and gave him a smile.

~

You were currently sitting on the couch beside Sans, staring at the TV that was turned off, Sans would crack a few jokes every now and then, Papyrus was standing outside in the cold.   
"Hey Sans?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"I'm not a kid." you chuckled, "anyway, The prices at the inn are kind of expensive so I was wondering If i could kinda stay the night here?"  
Sans looked at you and shrugged, "Yeah sure, I'll have ta ask pap though." You nodded in understanding, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone reads this story xD but that thought won't stop me from writing it.  
> and holy shit this chapter is short......


	8. 08

*UNEDITED*

Chapter eight: A night at the skeleton brother's house

 

Sans had asked Papyrus If you could stay the night at his their house, Papyrus being as kind as he is even let you stay for as long as you liked.  
You were again sitting on the couch, it was comfortable and it was also your temporary bed, Sans gave you the opportunity to stay in his room and he said he would take the couch but you politely declined his offer.

~

 

You were now currently laying on your stomach, your clothed stomach making contact with the cold floor, your elbows were helping you hold yourself up as you drew in a sketchbook.   
You realised that you were still wearing Sans' fluffy, blue jacket.

"Hey Sans?" you asked still continuing to draw, "Yeah kiddo?" You gently dropped your pencil and looked back at Sans, "I'm keeping your jacket now.." he chuckled, "and why's that?" you thought for a short while before you replied, "Because It's fluffy and I like it." Sans chuckled again, "You can keep it." You sat up and turned your full attention over to Sans, "Really??" you questioned a little surprised that he had let you keep his jacket. 

 

"Yep, besides I have another that looks just like that one."  
You stood up and walked up to Sans, you then hugged him, "Thank you." Sans' boney hand made it's way towards your H/c hair and gently stroked it like Toriel had at the beginning of your journey.

 

You smiled but didn't let go on Sans' boney torso, you didn't know why but he was warm, despite being a skeleton he was warm.

Sans removed his hand from your head leaving your hair alone, you quietly whined but let go of Sans, releasing him from the hug.

 

You looked at Sans as he also looked at you, after a few minutes of the two of you having a staring contest you began to grow a little uncomfortable and looked away from Sans, "What are you staring at?" 

From the corner of your eyes you could off sworn you saw a light shade of blue dusted over Sans' cheekbones, your curious little mind wanted to ask him about it but you shrugged it off because you didn't get a good look at his face so it could of just been your imagination.

You looked back at your unfinished drawing, 'Well, I better finish that.' you said to yourself as you positioned yourself so that your stomach was in contact with the floor and your elbows were once again helping you hold yourself up, you picked the pencil up with your dominant hand and continued to draw.

"What the-"  
"No...What the fuck IS that??" You stared at your unfinished drawing, it was a picture of you standing next to Sans, you were wearing his jacket while Sans was also wearing one, Papyrus standing beside Sans. The sketch of the two skeletons' looked decent, the drawing of you looked pretty good as well but, the eyes weren't even.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..."  
"Why is art so fucking hard??"  
"Up above the world so high.."  
"I can't draw the other eye..."  
"Twinkle twinkle little-" you grabbed the eraser and started to erase one of the eyes, until a ripping sound was heard,  
"FUCK!" You yelled in frustration as you looked at the now ripped paper in front of you, "I give up..."

You were too busy glaring at the ripped paper that was sitting in front of you that you didn't notice Sans get up, you didn't even notice him sit next to you.  
You sighed and looked to your side where Sans was sitting, you jumped, "When the heck did you get there?" Sans didn't say anything, he just shrugged as his eyesockets wandered over to your drawing, the paper was ripped and somehow smudged. 

 

You sighed again, "It looks horrible doesn't it."   
"Nah, It actually looks pretty good." Sans picked up the sketchbook, looking at the piece of paper that had your unfinished drawing on it, "Do ya think some tape will fix the rip?"   
You shook your head, "Nope, It'll only make it worse." You put a smile on your face, "Don't worry about it, i'll start over."

Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow at you and gave you a look that read something along the lines of, 'Are you sure?' You noticed his look and nodded, "I'm sure."  
Sans gently put the sketchbook down, his hand still on it, you didn't really pay attention to his hand so you reached over for your sketchbook to close it, your hand brushed against Sans' in the progress.

Your eyes widened as you quickly shut the sketchbook, resulting in it closing on Sans' hand, 'Hopefully he doesn't think I tried to grab his hand!" you mentally panicked. "S-Sorry about that." you said sheepishly, trying to ease the slight tension that decided to show up.

"It's Snow problem." Sans replied, he was pointing towards the window where the snow that was outside was visible, "Was that a-" you couldn't finish your sentence before a loud laugh made it's way out of your throat, you covered your mouth with one hand to try and seize your laughter, Your laughter setting Sans off, you were both laughing like there was no tomorrow.

 

Why did a bad pun make you erupt into a fit of laughter? Who knows, How or why does it even snow in the underground? Once again who knows.

"SANS, HUMAN, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Papyrus walked into the house, shutting the door behind him, some snow rested atop of his clothing(?).  
"N-Nothing pap, I was just telling Y/n something and I guess you can say they found it quite..."  
"SANS DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"  
"Humerus." 

Papyrus let out a frustrated, "NYEHHHH." While both you and sans erupted into a fit of laughter again, "Come on Papyrus, You have to admit that was a real riptickler!" You said in between your non-stopping laughter,  
"OH MY GOD!! SANS YOU CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!!"

Once again you and Sans burst into another fit of laughter, Your face flushed red as tears brimmed the edge of your eyes, you had to take deep breaths to stop yourself from laughing to death. That'd be an.... 'Unusual death.. Death by laughter..'

 

~(Death by laughter is the new Death by glamour xD)

After what felt like hours you and Sans had managed to calm down, you were currently laying down on your back on the ground next to Sans, You had challenged him to a contest, the contest being, whoever stays up the longest wins. It was currently 2am, a fluffy blanket was wrapped around you, "Hey Sans, you still awake..?" you whispered and waited for a response, "Yeah.." 

You felt your eyelids get heavy, you couldn't stay up any longer, your eyes had closed them self, you soon fell asleep.

~

You shifted slightly, you were awake.. well, half awake but you didn't open your eyes just yet, you felt something warm beside one of your arms, without thought and hesitation you reached out, put your arms around whatever it was that was beside you and pulled it closer, into a hug, It was almost like a teddy bear but it was slightly boney. You shifted again, your face was now buried into the 'Teddy bear' that you were hugging, the faint smell of ketchup greeting your nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that kinda sucks because I'm tired asf xD  
> Ignore me I'm just tryna make excuses xD


	9. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little confusing because I wrote this at 8am with no sleep xD

*UNEDITED*

Chapter nine: indescribable spaghetti

 

A/n This is a scene from last chapter but it's in Sans' point of view okay?

Sans' P.O.V

It was currently 2am, Y/n had challenged me to a contest on who could stay up the longest, I was laying next to her flat on my back, "Hey Sans, you still awake..?" Y/n quietly spoke, I moved my head to the side so I was now looking at her, "Yeah.." I responded. 

Her eyes would close for a while before they slowly opened again, eventually her eyes remained closed, she had fallen asleep.  
I closed my eyesockets and silently yawned, I've already won the contest so I can doze off without a problem.  
But there was a problem.

Sleep doesn't just happen instantly, it takes awhile to fall asleep, I have been tossing and turning for probably about an hour trying to fall asleep. I was currently laying on my side, facing Y/n's sleeping figure. I continued to try to fall asleep but I wasn't successful, I re-opened my eyesockets that I had closed awhile ago, I saw Y/n roll onto her side and move closer to me, It didn't look like she was asleep but it didn't look like she was awake either, I just shrugged it off until I felt two arms wrap around my torso.

My eyes widened in surprise, but they soon returned to normal, my permanent smile grew a little bigger, I moved one of my hands towards her head and placed it atop of her head, gently stroking her hair, I closed my eyes and surprisingly fell asleep minutes later.

 

PRESENT TIME

Y/n's P.O.V

You slowly opened your eyes, your vision was a little blurry but there was something beside you, your vision slowly cleared and once it did you saw a familiar short skeleton beside you, in your arms. As soon as you had realised that you were practically hugging Sans, using him as a teddy bear you removed your arms from his torso, your face a little red from embarrassment, 'Thank god he's asleep and didn't realise...' 

You started to get up but you couldn't due to, two bony arms wrapping them self around your torso, You were now Sans' teddy bear. You were facing him, your stomach touching his ribs. You stared at his closed eyesockets before sighing and trying to escape his warm embrace.

Sans didn't let you escape his embrace, if anything you trying to get away made his grip slightly tighten, "Sans are you awake?" you reached your hand towards his face and poked his cheekbone, He didn't respond to your question, "Maybe he is still asleep..?" you said to no one in particular, you could of sworn that you saw the edges of his teeth turn upwards, 'Is he Smirking?' you said to yourself.

"Sans you bastard, you're awake aren't you?"   
You sighed, again no answer, you tried to pry his hands off of your torso, surprisingly you succeeded, once you were out of his hold you rolled away from him.

You stood up, walked over to Sans who was still laying on the floor and looked at him, It didn't take long for his eyesockets to open, he chuckled and looked at you, "How'd ya know I was awake?"

"I dunno, I just did.." You outstretched your arm towards him, he took your hand and you helped him up, when you were both on your two feet you asked Sans a question, "Why did you just randomly hug me?" A small tinge of blue dusted over Sans' cheekbones, "You did the same to me so I returned the favour."

It was your turn to blush, your face flushed a light shade of crimson, "No I didn't, I don't remember hugging you like a teddy bear so-" You were interrupted by a chuckle, "Sorry to say kiddo but I was awake the whole time, So are ya gonna admit that I was your teddy bear." Sans said with his usual shit-eating grin.  
"Alright fine, I don't remember hugging you but what i do remember is waking up with my arms around you."

Sans' grin grew, he was about to say something but Papyrus came out from his room and spoke, "SANS, HUMAN, ARE YOU AWAKE?" You covered your ears from Papyrus' loud voice, "Yeah we're awake!" you shouted back but mumbled a short sentence after replying to Papyrus, "Even if we weren't awake we would be now."  
Sans chuckled again, I guess he heard you.

Papyrus had energetically made his way down the stairs and walked towards you and Sans, Papyrus was not standing in front of you both, It looked like he was about to say something but your stomach growled, sounding like a dying whale.

Your face flushed red as your hands made their way over to your stomach and wrapped   
them self around it, "HUMAN ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Papyrus asked, you just nodded in response, "I KNOW THE PERFECT SOLUTION! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI!"  
"That would be great Papyrus." You gave him a kind smile.

~

You were currently sitting at the table next to Sans, you were waiting for Papyrus to finish making the Spaghetti, so far it smelled amazing, "Hey kiddo." You turned your attention over to Sans, "Yeah?"  
"You sure about trying Pap's Spaghetti?" 

You gave him a questioning look, "Yep, I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat it, besides it can't be that bad right?" Your question seemed rhetorical Sans only sighed and looked at you quite amused.

Papyrus came into view carrying a rather large plate full of spaghetti, he placed the plate in front of you, the size of the spaghetti intimidated you, There was no way you were going to be able to eat all that. You gulped, picked up the fork from the table and twirled it in the spaghetti, you pulled the fork out of the spaghetti, now that you take a better look the spaghetti looked a little sparkly and shiny, you shrugged it off and ate the spaghetti that was on the fork.

You excitedly ate the spaghetti, chewing it at a rapid pace, you started to chew it a little slower once the flavours had hit your tongue, It tasted Indescribable. You looked at Sans who had a hand over his teeth, muffled laughs coming out of his non-existent throat, you looked at Papyrus who eagerly awaited your response to his spaghetti.

After many struggles you had managed to swallow the spaghetti that you had been chewing for roughly about 5 minutes. "WELL HUMAN... HOW WAS IT?" Papyrus had asked as soon as the spaghetti had gone down your throat. "I-It was delicious." you lied, you didn't want to hurt Papyrus with the truth, he's too sweet for that.   
"REALLY?? I'M GLAD!" Papyrus said happily.

You looked at Sans, you gave him a look that read 'help' he must of understood what you were trying to say because he distracted Papyrus long enough so you could sneak your plateful of spaghetti into the rubbish bin, you felt bad for dumping the food that Papyrus had kindly made into the bin but you took a deep breath and got over it.  
You sneakily walked back over to Sans and Papyrus, Sans was distracting Papyrus by talking to him, you quietly put your plate onto the table and sat back down, "Thank you Papyrus." 

Papyrus had stopped talking to his brother and turned his attention to you, "WOWIE IF YOU ATE IT ALL YOU MUST REALLY ENJOY MY COOKING!" You only nodded.

Never again were you going to take another bite of Papyrus' Spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for whoever reads this.  
> I might add smut, Is that alright?


	10. 10

*UNEDITED*  
Chapter ten: Grillby's

You have been staying at the skelebro's house for about two weeks, your bond with the two skeleton's had grew, Papyrus had liked you from the beginning, he had become your best friend but Sans on the other hand.. Things are a bit different, you developed a small crush on him, he's literally a skeleton with basically no facial features, no skin or anything that a human has. But you didn't care, it's not about looks, it's about the personality and believe it or not you had fallen for Sans' pun loving personality.  
During your little 'vacation' at the skeleton brother's house Sans had taken you to different places, a smile made it's way onto your face as you remembered the memories you had made with Sans.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Hey Y/n ya hungry?" Sans asked, you looked at him and nodded, he chuckled and spoke again, "I know a place we can go to get something 'ta eat." Now that made your eyes light up, "Really??" you asked, Sans nodded, "Lets go then!"  
"Calm down kiddo." Sans said with a chuckle, he walked a little closer toward you and gently wrapped an arm around you, "I know a shortcut but you have 'ta hold onto me and make sure ya don't let go." You grabbed Sans' arm and tightly held it, "Okay but wh-" You couldn't finish your sentence due to something happening, all you could see was darkness, you couldn't even feel anything, it felt your soul had left your body and disintegrated into nothing.  
The darkness faded almost instantly and you could now feel things, you felt the ground beneath your feet, something boney in your hand which you recognised as Sans' arm. You felt a little dizzy and you had a slight headache but you shrugged it off and looked at Sans. "You alright kiddo?" he asked looking a little worried, you let go of his arm and stood up straight, "Yeah, I'm alright."   
You looked around, the wooden floor looked like it was orange, hell everything looked orange but moving on there was a total of five tables not including the work bench at the front of the room, all of the tables were occupied with customers, mostly dog monsters you reconised the dog monsters as, Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, greater dog and lesser dog. You switched your attention over to Sans, "Where are we?" Sans replied with a short and simple answer,  
"Grillby's"  
He walked forwards, towards the large bench with a few bar stools in front of it, two of the stools were occupied while the other two weren't, you followed Sans and sat down on the bar stool which was beside a pink bird looking monster, but as soon as you sat down there was a loud 'farting' noise. Sans chuckled and sat down in the seat beside you, "Whoops, watch where you sit down, Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats.  
You looked at Sans with a resting bitch face but soon smiled, the smile turning into quiet laughter, "Sans... Seriously?"   
Sans looked at you with a shit eating grin but he laughed with you but soon spoke up, "Anyway, let's order."  
"Whaddya want? Fries or a burger?"  
You stopped laughing and looked ahead, there was a figure in front of You and Sans, it was a monster made out of fire, it was wearing a suit and glasses, you thought for a moment before you answered Sans' question, "I would like Fries/Burger please."  
"That sounds pretty good, Grillby, we'll have a double order of Fries/Burger." You raised an eyebrow at Sans, "Where are your manners?" Sans looked at you for a few seconds before saying a quiet, "Please." but it was loud enough for both you and Grillby to hear. Grillby smiled and walked off, How does fire smile...? Who knows.  
You placed the palm of your hand atop of Sans' skull and gently began to pet/rub it. "Whaddya doing kid?" Sans asked, his attention now on you, "I dunno." you said with a shrug. You didn't wait long because Grillby came back with two plates, both of them has, Fries/Burger on them, the food was then placed in front of you and Sans, your mouth watered and you didn't hesitate to dig into your food.  
Before you could take another bite of your delicious meal Sans asked you something, "Want some Ketchup?" You nodded and politely took the ketchup bottle, "bone appetit." Sans said with a wink, you just chuckled and tipped the ketchup bottle over your food, without warning the cap fell off, resulting in all the ketchup in the bottle spilling onto your food.   
"Whoops." Sans spoke, your eye twitched, "Sans...You planned this didn't you."  
Sans chuckled, dodging your question and slightly changed the subject, "Eh, forgedda bout it, you can have mine." he pointed to the food in front of him.  
You asked him if he was sure, he nodded, "I'm not hungry anyway." You shrugged, muttered a quiet 'thank you' and pulled his plateful of food towards you, once again you didn't hesitate to dig into the fries/burger in front of you.  
~  
You had just finished eating, Sans noticed and decided to ask you something, "Hey, have you ever heard of a talking flower?" You stiffened, 'Is he talking about the psychotic flower, Flowey?' You didn't want to lie to Sans so you told him the truth, "Yes, Yes I have."  
"So you know all about it.....The echo flower." You gave Sans a confused look but he continued to speak, "They're all over the marsh, if ya say something do 'em, they'll repeat it over and over..." You decided not to interrupt Sans, so you just listened quietly.  
 "What about it? Well Papyrus told me something interesting the other day."  
"Sometimes when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him."  
"Flattery..."  
"Advice..."  
"Encouragement..."  
He paused for a few seconds before he continued, "...predictions..."  
"Weird huh? Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him, Keep an eye out ok?"  
You nodded, You had a feeling that it wasn't an echo flower that was speaking to Papyrus, It was Flowey..  
Sans noticed your nod, "Thanks."  
There was slight tension in the air, Sans told a pun to ease the tension, It worked.  
You got off of your seat and stood up, Sans copied your actions, he was now standing beside you, "Oh by the way kiddo." Sans spoke, you switched your attention onto him, "I'm flat broke, can ya fit the bill? It's just 10000G." Your eyes widened, "I don't have the G for that, so, sorry you're on your own."  
Sans chuckled, "Just kidding. Grillby, put it on my tab."You playfully punched his shoulder, "Sometimes you can be annoying, you know that right?" Sans chuckled again but didn't say anything.  
 You started walking towards the door to leave but Sans grabbed your arm, "How bout another one of my shortcuts?"  
Your face paled, "Yeah.. No." Sans only listened to your first word, he didn't listen to the part where you said no because without warning he had teleported you back to his house.  
You groaned and looked at Sans with an 'are you serious?' face, "Sans, I said no ya dingus!"   
"Heh, Oops." he said with a wink.  
*FLASHBACK OVER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few Chapters pre-written but I will try not to post all of them in one hit, I must admit that i'm excited to Post a new chapter and also I must say that i'm really fucking excited to write the end (The last chapter)  
> I might end this book at 20 chapters, I don't know yet, I'll have to find out.   
> ANYWAYS, bye!


	11. 11

*UNEDITED*

Chapter 11: Echo Flowers.

There was a lot more memories that you had shared with Sans but your favourite was when the two of you had thrown your friendship away and replaced it with something else.

This all happened at day 15 of staying with the skeleton brothers.

*FLASHBACK*

You were currently sleeping the day away, Sans was starting to rub off on you, speaking of Sans you were in his bed. You kind of just fell asleep in his bed, luckily Sans slept on the couch.  
Your eyes slowly opened, you sat up and yawned, your eyes instantly watering.

You rubbed your eyes, got up off of the bed and started walking towards the door, You felt a little bad that you had stolen Sans' bed, and made him sleep on the couch.

You opened the door, exited the room and started to walk downstairs towards the couch, where Sans was. You had successfully made it to the couch but there was one problem, Sans wasn't there. "Maybe He's in the kitchen...?" You walked towards the kitchen and looked around, "Nope, he's not here."

You searched through the whole house, There was no sign of Sans, Papyrus wasn't there either, "Where are they?" You sighed.  
You grabbed the bag(Backpack) that was full of all the things you had collected throughout your journey, speaking of journey you haven't really progressed and continued it, you've just been lounging around with the skelebro's, but mostly Sans.

Your stomach growled, "Oh yeah..." You said as you unzipped the bag, you pulled out a rather large slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, "I wonder how Toriel is going.. and i wonder if she realised that i stole almost all of her butterscotch-cinnamon pie..." You shrugged and took a large bite out of the pie. Your mouth watered, "Holy shit this is so good!" You took a few more bites of the pie, there was a little more than half of it left but you wanted to save it so you wrapped it back up and put it back in the bag.

You walked towards the door, you were going to exit the house to look for Sans.  
You placed your hand on the door knob and twisted it, you then opened the door and walked outside. 

Just as you had walked outside you were greeted with an overwhelming amount of cold air, you stuffed your hands in the pocket of the hoodie that once belonged to Sans. You took a deep breath and started to walk away from the house, but you didn't get far, the reason for that being a snowball making contact with your face.

You stood still and blinked a few times, "The fuck.." You said as your eyes scanned the area for the culprit who threw a snowball at your face.   
You kept looking around until your eyes met a short, blue jacket wearing skeleton with a snowball in his hand.

You crossed your arms and slowly started to walk towards the skeleton, "Sans did you throw a snowball at me?" Sans chuckled but didn't drop the snowball, "Nope, Why would ya think that?" His answer made you roll your eyes, "Because you're the only one here and that snowball in your hand is proof."

Sans looked at his hand, the two of you stood in silence for a few seconds. Your eyes began to burn, you somehow had forgotten to blink. You blinked to relieve the burn your eyes were producing. Once you had re-opened your eyes, Sans was a little closer to you, 'Did he move?' You took a closer look at him, especially his hand, the snowball was gone.

"There's no snowball in my hand buttercup." You checked his hand again, "But there wa- Wait buttercup?!" You repeated what Sans had called you.

Sans chuckled, "Yup, also I think you should turn around." You uncrossed your arms and curiously turned around, there was a snow ball hovering in mid air, it was surrounded by a blue aura. Before you could even blink the snowball flew towards you and hit you in the face.

You spun on your heel and turned yourself around, you shook your head, making the unfallen snow fall off of your face, "Sans.." You gave him a playful glare.  
"Welp, Guess that's my cue ta leave." You shook your head, "Yeah how about no." You quickly scooped up some snow and moulded it in your hands, creating a snowball, you then thew the freshly made snowball at Sans.

Sans' eyesockets widened, he didn't have time to dodge the snowball that was rapidly flying towards him, he cursed under his breath as the flying ball of snow hit him in the face.   
You started to laugh, "Consider that payback blue bones!"

Sans wiped the snow off of his face and looked at you, "Blue bones?" He asked.  
You nodded, "Why blue bones?" he asked again, "Well You're a skeleton who is literally made out of bones and you wear a blue jacket."

Sans chuckled, "Whatever you say buttercup." You took a few steps closer towards Sans so you were now a good few centimetres away from him, "Where were you anyway?" You asked, looking at Sans with curious eyes.

Blue dusted his cheekbones, "Uh well." he gulped. You pointed to his blue face with an eyebrow raised, "Why is your face blu-" Realisation hit you, "Is that, no let me rephrase that...Are you blushing??"

The blue on Sans' face grew a little darker, "Holy shit you ARE!" You said with both astonishment and amusement. Sans took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough so he could speak, you on the other hand were giggling your ass off.

You stopped laughing when Sans had cleared his non-existent throat and spoke up, "I can't tell you what I was doing, but I can show you." You thought for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, lead the way." Sans had placed a boney hand on your shoulder, "You alright with taking a shortcut?"

You gulped, "Yeah..I guess i'm fine with taking a little shortcut." You slightly regretted your choice of words because the next thing you knew you were hugging Sans' boney torso, holding onto him like your life depended one it. Sans chuckled at your reaction and teleported the two of you somewhere.

~

You opened your eyes to see that you were now safely on land, well to be exact you were in a patch of blue, glowing flowers. Some of the flowers weren't like the others, well they all looked exactly the same but most of them were scattered all around but some flowers were going in a straight line, as if they were leading whoever follows them somewhere.

"Sans, where are we?" You asked, looking around in amazement, the place was simply beautiful. "We're in the waterfalls buttercup." You only nodded in response, "It's beautiful."  
You walked around a little more, you walked up to a flower and poked it, "Hey Sans." You called out, trying to get the attention to the short skeleton. 'Hey Sans.' a voice said, it sounded like yours.

You blinked a few times, "What.." Just as you spoke, your voice had repeated itself, the source of the voice came from the little blue flower in front of you, "Hey Sans! I'm being mimicked by a flower!" You shouted and on cue Sans teleported over to you just as the flower had copied your words, 'Hey Sans! I'm being mimicked by a flower!' You looked at Sans and pointed to the flower, "See!" Once again the flower had copied you.

Sans chuckled, "Yep, that's what the echo flowers do." He said, looking somewhat amused.  
You hummed in interest, "So These are the echo flowers...? I shoulda known." You said, ignoring the flower that repeated everything that you and Sans had said.  
"I need 'ta show you something buttercup, follow me." Sans said, he looked a little nervous. You nodded and started to follow him.

You arrived at the echo flowers that were positioned in a straight line, Sans quietly spoke to you, "Walk along the path of these Echo Flowers, They'll tell ya something somewhat important.." You looked at Sans and nodded, you tapped the first flower, before it spoke you looked back at Sans but he was gone.

The first flower spoke, 'Hey buttercup, I just wanted to tell ya something.' It was Sans' voice.  
You curiously went up to the next flower and tapped it, 'I know we haven't known each other for very long...' You repeated your actions with the next flower, 'Tibia honest, We've only known each other for a bit over two weeks.'   
Again you gently tapped the flower that was next in line, 'But I have 'ta get this off of my chest.'

'I know you like jokes, especially knock, knock jokes so, welp here it goes.'

'Knock, knock..' The echo flower spoke, you muttered a quiet 'Who's there?' before moving on to the next flower.

'Olive.' You had a feeling that you knew where this was going but you weren't entirely sure so you again muttered a quiet 'Olive who?'

You made your way towards the last flower, you waited a few seconds before you gently tapped one of the petals, the final flower then spoke, 'Olive you.' was all it said before silence filled the air.

Your face turned a light shade of crimson, you turned around to see Sans standing behind you, his face sapphire blue, sweat dripping from his forehead while he was looking at the ground. You walked up to him, "Sans, are you serious?"   
He shyly nodded, his confirmation made a smile appear on your face, You tackled him in a hug, causing the two of you to fall over, "I love you too." You muttered truthfully.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe things...... The more you know xD


	12. 12

*UNEDITED* (Like always .-.)

Chapter 12: Ketchup fight

You had decided that you would stay with Sans and Papyrus for another day. You needed to continue on with your journey and no Skeletons were going to stop you from doing that.  
You were at Sans and Papyrus' house, like always, Papyrus was recalibrating his puzzles while Sans was sitting on the couch with you. Well to be exact, Sans was sitting next to you, his arm around your waist, your head was also leaning on Sans' skull. Despite being lazy he is actually really caring and loving.

Papyrus doesn't yet know that you're dating his brother, You had no idea why you didn't want to tell him but oh well, I guess some things are better off not said?  
"Hey Buttercup?" A lazy and deep voice spoke, "Yeah Blue bones." You replied, you liked the nickname you had chosen for Sans but you liked the nickname he chose for you even more.

"Why can't you I dunno, Just stay here..With us I mean.."   
You looked at Sans with confusion, "Why? Don't you want me to break the barrier and free the monsters?" Sans sighed at your reply, "Yeah but...You could get hurt.." He spoke, sounding a little upset. 

You shook your head, "I think I'll be fine." you paused for a second before continuing, "Besides, if you're worried about me, you can come along with me!" Sans sighed again, "Alright Buttercup." He pressed his teeth on your forehead, because he didn't have any lips, that was his way of kissing. Your face flushed a light shade of red as a smile made its way onto your lips.  
"Love ya Blue bones." 

"Love ya too buttercup."

~

Sans was in the kitchen, a ketchup bottle in his hand, you were right beside him, looking at him curiously, 'What is he gonna do with the ketchup..' you thought to yourself. You watched intently as Sans took the cap off and slowly brought the ketchup todards his teeth, 'Is he gonna drink it??' 

He took a few gulps of the ketchup, 'No way..' You looked at him in astonishment, your eyes widened, "But...Where does it go..." You spoke quietly as you lifted up Sans' shirt so you can see how the hell that shit gets digested, because he is well a skeleton..

As soon as you lifted up Sans' shirt, you were staring at his bare bones, Sans' eyes widened, his face turning blue, he removed the ketchup bottle from his teeth, you sighed, there was no sign of the ketchup that sans had just chugged down, you looked at Sans who's immediate reaction to you lifting up his shirt was spitting whatever that was in his mouth at the closest object.

The closest object was you...And the stuff that was in Sans' mouth was the ketchup...

Your eyes widened as you just stood there dumbfounded, "Sans...What the hell..?"  
You immediately brought your hands up to your face and wiped the ketchup off, you flicked your hands once you had used them to wipe the red condiment off of your face, when you flicked your hands some ketchup hit the floor.

You glared at Sans who just stood there, His hand was covering his teeth, muffled laughs was all that came out of him, "Sans..It's not funny!" What you said didn't help, it only made Sans' muffled laughter become louder. "I-It's actually pretty humerus." Sans said still laughing, If you weren't covered in sticky red shit you would be laughing at his pun.

You growled, Wiped some more ketchup off of your face and practically threw your hand that was now covered in ketchup into Sans' face. The ketchup was now all over his face, some of it even fell into his eyesockets.

It was now your turn to laugh, Your laughter getting louder every time you looked at Sans' face, "P-Payback is a real bitch aint it?" You clutched your stomach which had began to hurt from laughing too hard.  
Sans clicked his tongue and grabbed a jumbo bottle of ketchup and took the cap off.  
Shit just got real.

Sans smirked as he poured the whole bottle of ketchup on you, resulting in it going all through your hair, soaking and staining your clothes, luckily you weren't wearing your beloved jacket that Sans had given you.  
As the ketchup was poured on you, you squealed like a little bitch.

"Sans you bloody bastard! I will get you back!" You shouted as you shook your head, making excess ketchup fall off of your head and onto the floor. You glared at Sans and looked around for another bottle of ketchup, it wasn't hard to find, there was a lot of it anyway.

You grabbed two bottles of ketchup, took the caps off and tackled Sans to the ground before he could get away, you smirked as you poured the ketchup all over his face, most of it fell into his eyesockets and nose while doing so.  
Once the bottles were empty you started laughing, you were literally clutching your stomach while rolling on the floor. This was definitely something you would remember.

~

You had to end up taking a bath, Sans had to as well but you both bathed separately, you went first, you didn't have any spare clothes so you borrowed Sans' The white shirt was a little big and it reached your mid thigh, the shorts however, you had to roll them up, but even after you rolled them up they still went a little passed your knees.  
When you were finished with your shower you walked up to Sans and told him that it was his turn, he then made his way towards the bathroom.  
You sighed as you looked around the kitchen, There was a disadvantage to showering first, you were now stuck cleaning up all the mess from the ketchup fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my shortest chapter... I kinda ran outta ideas on what to write at le end.


	13. 13

*UNEDITED*

Chapter thirteen: Psychotic Flower

You were causally walking around Snowdin, Papyrus was at his post, keeping watch for humans but so was Sans so you were left by yourself.

You were feeling a little hungry and to your luck you had just passed Grillby's, you soon turned around and walked up to Grillby's, you opened the door and walked inside, you were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked food, your mouth watered as your nose tasted the amazing scent that lingered in the air.

You walked up to the bar stool that you and Sans had sat at when you had first came to Grillby's. You sat down on one of the bar stools, Grillby walked over towards you, he remained quiet so you decided to speak up, "Can I please get a burger?" Grillby nodded and walked away.

Grillby soon came back with your food, you told him a a quick 'Thank you' and began to eat.  
When you had finished eating Grillby came back over to you, you grabbed some G out of your jacket pocket and handed it to him.  
Grillby looked at the G in your hand and simply shook his head, he gave you a look that read something along the lines of, 'Don't worry about it.' You somehow understood what he meant and said another 'Thank you' before putting the G back in your pocket and jumped off of your seat.

You had exited Grillby's with a full stomach.

~

It was currently night time, also known as time to go to sleep but you had a small problem.  
You couldn't sleep. Sans was in his room while you were on the couch, You continued tossing and turning until you gave up. You grabbed your blanket and pillow then quietly stormed up the stairs towards Sans' room.

You opened Sans' door, the pillow and the blanket both in your least dominant hand, you practically threw them on Sans' bed, You then crawled in the skeleton's bed so that you were laying next to Sans who was still somehow sleeping. Your face was buried in his bony chest as you wrapped your arms around his torso. You soon fell into a voluntary sleep, not knowing that the 'sleeping' skeleton was awake and  had wrapped his boney arms around your waist, pulling you closer before falling asleep.

~

You soon woke up, Your eyes fluttered open and looked at the boney figure in front of you, you looked at Sans who appeared to be looking back at you, your arms were still around his torso but his arms were also wrapped around your waist. You blushed a little bit before saying a quick, "Good morning." 

Sans pressed his teeth on your forehead, his teeth rested on your forehead for a few seconds before they moved away, he looked at you with a heartwarming smile, "Mornin' buttercup."

You stayed in Sans' embrace for a little longer, he was warm and you didn't want to leave his warm embrace, you slowly closed your eyes and tried to drift off back to sleep but you couldn't because you were now wide awake.

You sighed, "Hey Sans?"   
Sans looked at you curiously before responding, "Yeah?"  
"I'm probably going to continue exploring the underground today... and you know, break the barrier while I'm at it."

Sans was about to protest before you muttered a quiet 'Please, I want to free everyone and I can't stay here forever..' Sans sighed and hesitantly nodded, "Alright.."

You removed your arms away from Sans' boney torso and started to sit up, Sans' arms unwrapped themselves from around your waist allowing you to sit up completely, Sans copied your actions and sat up as well.  
"I won't be leaving yet, I'll stay with you for a few more hours." You kissed Sans' forehead.

Sans blushed a bit before nodding, "Alright buttercup." 

You slowly got off of the bed and walked towards the door, opened it and walked outside of the room, Sans followed you.   
You started to walk down the stairs until you accidentally missed a step and started to fall down the stairs, Luckily Sans was behind you, you were surrounded by a blue aura and you were somehow floating.

You were gently placed at the bottom of the stairs, you quickly turned around and looked at Sans who was also standing in front of you at the bottom of the stairs, "Was that you? and if it was HOW?" You stated, you were clearly curious. Sans chuckled, "Yup, it was me. As for how let's just say magic."

You crossed your arms and pouted, "That's not an explanation." You uncrossed your arms, "But thanks for stopping me from falling down the stairs."   
"No problem buttercup."  
"Now that I think about it what exactly can you do?" 

Sans had told you about his powers, it interested you. Your favourite was his 'Gaster blasters' you were a little envious of his powers because, well who wouldn't be??

~

You were outside with Sans and Papyrus, there was a snowball in your hand, you smirked before throwing the snowball at Papyrus, "Bullseye!" You said victoriously when the snowball had hit Papyrus in the face. Papyrus let out a surprised "NYEH!" before picking up a pile of snow and made some snowballs, "PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN!" Papyrus had thrown the four snowballs that were in his hands at you. You didn't have time to dodge so you copped four snowballs in the face.

You fell backwards and landed on your butt, you started to laugh and picked up some more snow, made it into a snowball and threw it at a distracted Sans.  
Sans had been hit in the face with a snowball once again.

You ended up having a snowball fight with the two skeletons.

~Timeskip brought to you by Snowball fights

You decided to stay with the skelebro's for another hour, Sans agreed that he would come with you on your journey but speaking of the skelebro's they were inside the house while you were just sitting outside in the cold snow.  
You were about to get up and walk inside until a yellow flower popped up from the ground.

"Howdy." The flower spoke, "What are you doing here Flowey?" you raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms. "Golly Y/n you sound happy to see me." Flowey said with obvious sarcasm.

"Piss off petals." You mumbled, your arms still crossed. Flowey rolled his eyes, "Hey buddy.. I'd watch what you say if I were you."   
You stood up, "Well..I'm not you so I can say whatever the hell I want." 

Flowey's eyes hardened, "Buddy Listen.to.me." His voice got slightly demonic making you jump.  
As much as you didn't want to, you were now listening to Flowey.

The flower chuckled, "That's better, now as I was saying." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Finish your what you call your journey and hurry up about it I'm tired of waiting for another human to fall down." You gulped, "Alright fine, I'll just tell Sans to hurry up, he's coming with me after al-" You were cut off by a demonic, "NO!"

You jumped and almost fell over but you managed to stop yourself from falling, "No what...?"  
"Go alone! Not with the smiley-trashbag!" Flowey spoke, he was clearly agitated, but why..?  
"Sans is not a smiley-trashbag, Don't you dare call him that! and why must I go alone?!" You said with venom lacing your words.

Flowey scowled, "Just do as I say or.." He chuckled darkly, "I'll KILL him! I'll kill your precious but pathetic skeleton!"  
You stiffened, He doesn't mean it does he..?

"So are ya gonna travel alone?" Flowey asked, you didn't say anything, you only nodded.  
"Good, Well See ya!" Flowey laughed demonically before disappearing back into the ground.

You gulped, "Well.. Now I have to tell Sans that i'm going to be going alone.." You started to walk towards the skelebro's house door, you opened the door and walked inside, you gulped again and walked towards Sans who was on the couch, "Hey Sans..?"


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UNEDITED*

The lazy skeleton that was laying on the couch sat up once he had heard his name, he then looked at the person who said his name and that person was you.

"Yeah?" He replied lazily.

You were nervous no doubt about that, I mean you had asked Sans to come with you on your journey through the underground and now you're going to tell him that you don't want him to come with you, that you want to go alone? It's not easy to say, you felt extremely bad about changing your plans that you and Sans had both agreed on.

You took another deep breath before speaking, "Well I was wondering If.." You paused for a few seconds before you continued, "If I can, go alone.... if i could journey throughout the underground   
a-alone.." You didn't make eye contact with Sans, you looked at the floor instead.

Sans looked confused, he let out a sigh before he got up off the couch and walked over towards you, "Y/n, why did you change your mind?" You didn't answer, you were tongue tied to put it simply you didn't know what to say, 'Oh just you know.... a talking flower told me to go alone or he'll kill you.' No you can't say that so instead you remained silent.

Sans sighed again, "Y/n.." He placed two fingers under your chin and lifted your face up, making you make eye contact with him. You looked at Sans who was also looking at you, it felt like he was staring right into your soul. 

"W-Well I kinda wanna go alone S-So I can do things by myself..?" You finally spoke up and when you did your answer sounded more like a question. Sans eyes you suspiciously, "Is there something you're not tellin' me buttercup?" You rapidly shook your head, "N-No." 

Sans continued to look at you with suspicion, but he shrugged it off, he loved you so he felt like he could trust you, "Alright.. But If ya get hurt or If ya need help just call, you have mine and Papyrus' number.." 

You nodded, "Thank you Sans." You pressed your lips onto his teeth, giving him a short kiss before pulling away, "Anyway.. I think I might go now.." You wrapped Sans in a hug and whispered a quiet 'I love you' to him, he kissed the top of your head and repeated some of his previous words, "If you need help just give me a call okay? I love you buttercup."

~

You had walked passed the area where you had fought Papyrus and you were now in an area that looked similar to the waterfalls that Sans had taken you to, the thought did come across to you that you were in the waterfalls but Sans had teleported you to an area in the waterfalls that was surrounded in echo flowers, you hadn't yet explored throughout the waterfalls so you weren't exactly sure where you were.

The weather wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly hot eather, I guess you could say that it was warm? It wasn't cold enough to wear the fluffy jacket but it was a little hot wearing it, so you rolled up the sleeves.

You continued to walk through the new area until you walked into another room and saw an orange(ish) monster that was standing(?) next to an echo flower and beside the echo flower was a small sentry station but that wasn't all. Sans was inside the Sentry station.

(A/N Smol confession, let's say the reader knows Monster kid, okay? I just got lazy whenever one of the scenes with monster kid show up, I didn't forget about him, I was just too lazy to write what he said and stuffz like that)

You ran up to Sans and gave him a bone crushing hug, "You didn't tell me that you would be here!" Sans chuckled, "Hmmm, I didn't?" His question sounded slightly rhetorical.

"Hey Sans where are we?" You unwrapped your arms from Sans' torso, releasing him from the hug, "We're in the waterfalls buttercup."  
"I thought so!"

You spoke with Sans for a few minuted before you continued walking, You were now in a room with a small bridge that lead South, there was also another one of those boxes, a sign was beside it. You walked up to the sign and began to read it.  
'This is a box, you can put an item in and take an item out. Why would you though? You can't use items when they're in the box! Sincerely a box hater.'

When you had finished reading the sign you started to walk down the bridge that you had seen before, you stopped walking across it when you had seen the falling rocks, "Looks like I'm gonna have to run through and hope for the best..." You sprinted across the bridge with the falling rocks, surprisingly you didn't get hit by any rocks.

You continued to walk until you saw an echo flower, curiously you interacted with it, touching one of the petals, it then spoke, 'I swear I saw something behind that rushing water..'   
"Lets just see about that then.." You said aloud, the echo flower coping your words.

You walked back up to the rushing water and quickly checked behind it, "Why the hell is there a camera her- You know what, I'm just not gonna question it.."   
You realised that none of the falling rocks were actually hitting you, so you took your time walking back to the start of the bridge.

You made it back up, you were about to walk passed the box, you walked through the water, you noticed something behind the falling water, you walked north and to your surprise you walked right into a small room, there was a pink tutu lying on the ground. You decided to pick it up and put it in your bag.

~

You were now about to walk through the tall grass to get to your next destination, you took a few steps into the grass but you couldn't move due to a figure standing pretty much in front of you, it was wearing some sort of armour. But that wasn't all Papyrus was there too, he was walking towards the armour wearing monster.

~ (Imma skip Papyrus' speech thingie with Undyne because I'm lazy)

You had just figured out that the monster that wore the armour was Undyne, the same Undyne that was pretty much always spoken about. Papyrus and Undyne had just finished their conversation, Papyrus had left leaving just Undyne by yourself, you decided to sneak away while you could.

As soon as you had taken one step and I mean one god damn step Undyne had heard it, the next thing you knew the armoured monster held a blue spear which was pointed towards your direction, Undyne then slowly began to take a few steps towards you.  
You held your breath, 'Shit..'

Undyne then charged towards you with the spear in her hand, 'Well I'm fucked..'   
But, for some reason luck was on your side. Undyne decided to leave you be, her spear was lowered as she walked off into the darkness.

"Huh.. I guess I'm safe.."

"Well for now anyway."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unedited chapter!
> 
> This one is short

You started to walk away from the small encounter with Undyne, soon ending up in a room with a small sign which was on the wall there was also about four flowers sitting on the ground, you decided to read the sign first so your curiosity didn't nag you, 'When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.'

You walked up to the flowers, now seeing that there was water ahead that was too deep to cross without a bridge, "Bridge Seeds.." You spoke as you looked at the small, un-sprouted flowers, you then picked one up and placed it in the water, it floated to the other side and sprouted, "Cool." You said as you repeated your previous actions with the bridge seeds.

~

There was now a flower bridge, stable enough for you to cross, so what did you do? You crossed that bridge of course, you then continued to walk in a straight line, entering another area while doing so, you were about to cross a bridge, until you almost tripped on your own feet.

You stopped yourself from falling by sticking your arms out beside you to hold your balance, you sighed and continued to walk, once you were across the bridge your line of sight fixated onto more of those, 'Bridge, Seeds.' 

You collected four bridge seeds, carring one at a time atop of your head and placed it near the wooden sign at the bottom corner, once the seeds sprouted and formed a bridge you walked across it and read the sign, 'Congratulations! You failed the puzzle!'

"Wait..Seriously..?" You re read the sign to your hearts content, you then sighed, "Never liked puzzles anyway.."

You waked around looking for more bridge seeds, that was until you saw a bright, glowing sign, it read, 'If an error is made, the bell blossom can call bridge seeds back to where they started.'

"Helpful!" You chirped and rand the bell, the bridge seeds manically returning to their original positions, "That's pretty neat I must say.."

~

It's been awhile, a lot of time and thinking but you finally passed the bridge seed puzzle! You walked across the bridge seed bridge, ready to enter the next area.

Before you could enter the next area, you got a call, it was from Papyrus.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"Hi Papyrus, How did you get my number?"

"HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER....?"  
"IT WAS EASY!!!"  
"I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!"

You snorted, "Sounds pretty easy." You joked with a bit... Well a lot of sarcasm.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!"  
"SO...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Uhh, why do you ask?" 

"I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND, SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A GLOVE OF SOME SORT."  
"IS THAT TRUE?"

You didn't want to lie to anyone, especially Papyrus, so you told the truth, "Yes, It's true."

"SO YOU ARE, GO IT! WINK WINK!!! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Papyrus then hung up.

"Strange..." You muttered.

~

You had ventured pretty far since the timeskip that the author with a grudge against walls placed, you were now walking across a bridge with many signs, you were reading the signs as you walked across the bridge.

You soon walked off the bridge onto a small wooden platform, you continued walking, the platform somehow drifting off in a straight line, taking you further. You soon ended up elsewhere, everything around you was dark, you couldn't see much, all you could do was continue to walk in a straight line.

Before you could take another step a neon blue spear landed right in front of your feet, you looked up to see Undyne, "Sh*t." You cursed under your breath and took off, sprinting away from the area.

Spears followed you as you ran, the points trying to make contact with your flesh, wanting to pierce it, you just continued to run and hoped that Undyne would leave you alone.

Some of the spears hit you, bringing your HP down.

~

You continued to dodge the incoming spears that were gradually getting faster.

You continued to run until your saw a large patch of long grass, "Maybe If I run in there she'll lose me." You panted, you were tired, running away from a crazed monster wasn't one of your strong suits.

You then ran into the grass and hoped for safety.

Heavy footsteps were hears, Undyne followed you into the path of long grass, you were as good as dead if she got her hands on you.

Her arm reached out and grabbed something dangerously close to you, you slowly and quietly took a step back as Undyne pulled the thing that she had grabbed up into her line of sight.

It was monster kid.

Saved by a kid..A monster kid..

Thank you monster children!

Undyne grumbled something under her breath when she saw the small, scaly monster child she had caught, she then placed monster kid down on the ground and stormed off, disappearing from your sight.

You took her absence as a chance to exit out of the long grass.

When you got out, you were followed by the monster child that had saved your life, "Yo...Did you see that!?"

You turned around to look at the reptile like monster, "Undyne just...TOUCHED ME!" 

You sighed but laughed lightly, "Lucky you."

"I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man are you unlucky, If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...!"

"Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" With that Monster kid ran off, tripping over and falling on his face in the process.

You didn't have time to ask if he was okay, due to him getting up and running off again.

"Never want to see Undyne again! She almost killed me!" You paced around, trying to ease your frustration.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

"Wait..Undyne almost killed me.."

"Didn't Flowey say something about this world being kill or be killed...?"

"I'm curious..."

"What happens If I kill something or someone...?"  
You spoke to yourself, your index finger on your chin.

"I'll say it again... I'm curious..."  
You then walked around for a bit, encountering a monster while doing so.

"Curiousity killed the cat." You mumbled and pressed the FIGHT button, Bringing the monsters whose name was Woshua's HP down, it was now dangerously low.

You dodged a few of woushua's attacks, losing some HP while doing so, when it was your turn you pressed the FIGHT button again and brought the monster's HP down to 0.

Woshua turned to dust.

"That actually felt....Strangely good..." You mumbled, a smile on your face, you walked around for a bit more, another monster was encountered.

You were curious as to If you killed another monster, would the sight of them turning into dust please you?

~

Turns out it did! Who knew killing a bunch of innocent monsters was something that would please your now unclean soul.

You turned around, "I think I should head back.." You started to walk back the way you came, walking towards snowdin where Sans and Papyrus were.

During your walk back to the beginning you encountered a fair few monsters.  
You killed them, turned them all to dust.

It didn't achieve you anything, it just somehow brought you satisfaction, it also stained your clothes with dust.

You were almost back at Snowdin, but what you didn't know was that you were being watched by a certain somebody, that somebody having next to no body, the body they had was a green stem, atop of the stem was a stamen with bright yellow petals resting on it.

The stalker was the infamous Flowey.

Without knowledge of the psychotic flower stalking you, you continued to walk a lonely road, it was only you and you walked alone.

The reason you walked alone was because you had murdered all the poor, innocent monsters in the area, there were currently none left.

~

Alas, you were now back in snowdin, you wanted to visit Sans, after all he was your boyfriend and you loved him to bits.

You knocked on the front door of Sans and Papyrus' place, the door was soon opened by Papyrus, "HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" You looked at him, "Sorry, I felt like coming back for a bit, may I come in?" You asked politely.

"OF COURSE HUMAN!" He moved away from the door so you could walk inside, "Where's Sans?" 

"HE'S IN HIS ROOM, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO GET HIM FOR YOU?" Papyrus asked, quite loudly.

You shook your head, "No thank you Papyrus." You then walked into the kitchen, opened a draw and took out something shiny.

You looked at the pointy object, "What have I done...?" You asked yourself, regret washing over your unclean soul, you heard footsteps coming your way, you hid the pointy object in your jacket pocket and faced the monster that stood in front of you.

"HUMAN, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" 

"No Papyrus." You looked down, "IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU? IF SO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SPEAK WITH YOU TO PUT YOUR MIND AT EASE!" 

You looked at Papyrus and nodded, "I'd like that!" You spoke with a smile, "Can we speak in your room, we don't have to thou-"  
"YES! LET'S GO TO MY ROOM AND TALK!"

Papyrus then walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room.  
You followed him.

Once you entered Papyrus' room, you shut the door slightly, it wasn't fully shut, it was left open a tad.

Papyrus was standing on the mat that was laying atop of the ground, you stood in front of him.  
"WHAT DO YOU WISH TO TALK ABOUT SMALL HUMAN?"

You sighed, "W-Well, I've done some bad things and I don't know how to fix it.."

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY!" 

You smiled and hugged the tall skeleton, "Thanks Papy."

"YOU'RE WELCOME SMALL HUMAN!" 

'There's no going back for once you attack...'  
A voice popped into your head.

'If you don't finish the job, you'll be forever curious, would you not?'   
Another voice spoke.

"Curiosity... There's no going back...." You mumbled to yourself, your arms still around Papyrus' bony torso.

"WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN?"

You pulled out the shiny object which was in your pocket, you then stabbed Papyrus in the back of the skull with the shiny, kitchen knife you had taken from the kitchen.

"H-HUMAN, W-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO...?" Papyrus spoke, he spoke his final words.

Papyrus turned to dust...

Some dust splashing onto you, staining your clothing a bit more, the kitchen knife was also stained with dust, Papyrus' dust.

The door creaked open a bit more, which you didn't notice, since you weren't paying attention.

There was a skeleton standing at the creaked open door, Its eyesockets were wide, neon blue tears starting to fall from their face, the skeleton was Sans.

Sans had just witnessed his worst nightmare.

His brother getting killed right before his eyes...  
His brother getting killed by the one he loved...The one he trusted...

'Now you're just a monster.' A voice spoke again, it spoke the truth though, you were just a monster.

A monster that gained Satisfaction by killing others.  
Someone that was pleased by seeing actual monsters that were nice, sweet and innocent getting turned to dust.

There was a grin on your face, a grin that made its way all the way up to your eyes, was it even possible for a grin to be that large?  
Apparently.

You remained standing still for a few more minutes until you dusted off your jacket and turned around, you also had hidden the knife in your jacket pocket again, you were now good to go, you then walked out of the room.

Sans wasn't anywhere to be seen, you didn't know that he had been spying on you and had witnessed what you did so you thought he was still in his room.

~

You exited the house, instead of walking back towards the waterfall area, you continued to walk around snowdin, you were going to pay somebody else a visit.

Your feet made footprints in the cold snow, as you walked along snowdin forest.  
You soon arrived at a large door, "It's time..." You mumbled to yourself before knocking on the large door three times.

You didn't have to wait long for an answer, "Hello?" a voice spoke from the other end of the door. It was Toriel.

"M-Mum." You spoke, your voice cracking."  
"M-My child? Is that you?" Toriel said, her voice lacing with worry, the door slowly creaking open.

"M-Mum I need help." Your voice continued  to crack.  
The door was now fully open, Toriel looking at you with wide eyes.

"My child!" Toriel wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into a warm embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"S-Sorry, I know I was told not to come back but I missed you a-and I thought I could always count on Mum to make things better..."

"Make things better? Oh dear, what do you mean my child?" 

You hugged her tighter, "This is what I mean."  
You pulled the knife out of your pocket and stabbed Toriel in the back.

You backstabber.

Toriel's eyes went wide in shock and horror, she felt betrayed, "C-Child..." She coughed up dust, some of the dry, flaky dust leaking onto your clothes once again.

Toriel turned to dust.

"Mum really does make things better!" You grinned, "Man who knew that the sight of monsters being turned to dust is so.... Pleasing to the eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in class by the way!


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited Chapter.

The wind was howling, as if it was mourning the death of those who lost their lives, those who lost their lives to a blade, the blade belonging to a kitchen knife.  
The kitchen knife belonging to you.

You trudged through the snow, you were now making your way back to the waterfall, you still wore the blue, fluffy, warm jacket Sans had given you, but it wasn't the same.

It was covered in ashes, monster ashes.

Speaking of the monsters, their ashes spread across the land.  
Or as a certain song would say.  
Across the land, their ashes scatter.

You mentally waved the snow goodbye as you entered the waterfall area, you walked passed the echo flowers, the patch of grass you hid in when you encountered Undyne and you walked passed the OTHER patch of grass you hid in when you encountered Undyne again.

You were now in a room with a pink piece of cheese, the cheese had been there for so long, a magical crystal had grown around it.  
You tried to take the cheese off the table but couldn't because it was stuck to the table.

There was also an echo flower, you tapped one of its petals, it then mimicked the last sound it heard, 'squeak.'

Will the mouse somehow extract the cheese from the crystal?  
You're filled with curiosity.

You started to walk away, now entering another area, the place you were in had a small telescope and a box, it also had a small doorway that lead to some place.

Something wasn't right, you felt like someone was supposed to be in the room with you.

But it was only you.

You looked into the telescope, you didn't see anything but pink.... weird.

What you didn't know was that one of your eyes were surrounded by a pink colour.  
Someone must've played a prank on anyone that used the telescope.  
And how unfortunate that it was you...

You didn't bother to look into the box, instead you walked through that arch that worked as a doorway, you continued to walk until you saw a cart and another box.

"Wait, is that the nicecream cart?" You looked around, "Where's the nice cream guy...?"

You shrugged, "Guess nobody's here so I guess nobody would mind If I take what I want... No what I need.." You opened the nice cream cart and took 3 nice creams.

You then looked at the neon sign that was on the wall, you began to read it, 'The ancient glyphs have been painted over with a list of 21 different flavours.'  
When you had finished reading the sign, you looked at the box.

It was filled with punch cards.  
They were useless to you so you discarded the thought of taking them.

You then walked away, out of the room.

There was a small cream coloured monster, it spoke to you, "What's a star..? Can you touch it?"  
"Can you eat it..?"  
"Can you kill it..?"  
"Are you a star?"

You decided that you didn't like that monster, so you pulled out your knife and stabbed it 37 times in the chest.  
It then turned to dust.

~

You started to walk down a path.

You soon decided to read a sign, the sign read, 'The power to take their souls, this is the power that the humans feared.'

When you had finished reading the sign, you walked into another area, your feet trudged across a bridge that was laid out across water.

The water was deep enough to have something in it, but surprisingly, you didn't see anything in the water.

You soon encountered another monster.

Shyren was hiding in the corner but somehow encountered you anyway.

You decided to Hum to shyren, to see what she'd do.

You hummed a funky toon, Shyren followed your melody.

You dodged most of the incoming attacks and waited for your turn, when it was your turn you hummed to Shyren yet again.

Their were some monsters hesitantly coming out of hiding to listen to the music, you dodged the attacks again, there was a hooded figure watching you..

When it was your turn again, you pulled out your knife and showed an act of betrayal, you stabbed Shyren, bringing down her HP instantly, the dust of the fallen monster spreading across the ground.  
The other monsters that had gathered around instantly ran away.

You picked up 30 gold that had belonged to the deceased monster and stuffed it in your pocket.

~

Blue spears flew passed you, trying to pierce your soul.

Right now you were fighting Undyne, due to the huge timeskip the author put in the story because they were too lazy to type.

You were low on HP, Undyne looked stronger, it looked like she had upgraded her armour, there was some sort of weapon fading in and out of her eye which was covered by an eyepatch.

More spears shot at you, your body moving up as you jumped over some of the attacks Undyne sent out, your arms flailing around, trying to keep your balance so you don't fall onto the ground and make it easier for Undyne to kill you.

When it was your turn to attack, you either ate some food to recover your health, or you just launched the knife towards Undyne, in attempt to stab her.

At this very moment, Undyne was slowly disintegrating, slowly turning to dust, but due to the amount of determination she had, she wouldn't go down easily.

It was again your turn, you had a look at Undyne's HP, It was dangerously low, if you were lucky she needed one more hit before death awaited her.

You pressed the fight button and launched the knife towards undyne, the knife roughly slashing her chest, breaking through her armour and piercing her skin.

"D-Damn it..." Undyne spoke, your prediction was correct, Undyne was closer to death.

"So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...?"  
"He...Hehehe..." Undyne smiled widley, her eyes closed, "If you think i'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong."

"Because I've got my friends behind me...Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you..."  
"And if anything went wrong, she would evacuate everyone.."

"By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human souls... And with that power,,," Undyne's words were starting to slur, "This world would live on!"

Undyne turned to dust.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited chapter.

It was a beautiful day outside, If you took the time to listen you would hear the beautiful sound of the birds singing, If you took the time to open your eyes and look around, you would see the flowers starting to bloom.

But you couldn't see or hear that stuff.

Why?

Because you were about to have a bad time.

You looked at the figure that stood in front of you.  
It was Sans, Sans the skeleton, your beloved significant other.

Sans looked at you with a pained expression, "Why...?" He spoke quietly, he looked and probably felt betrayed.

Who can blame him? You took his heart and stomped on it, you threw his trust away.

"That curiosity of yours... It's a pretty dangerous thing..."

You looked at Sans, "How so?"

"Because it'll be the death of you..."

You were surrounded with darkness, all you could see was your soul floating in the air.  
Sans was about to attack.

You still hadn't come to your senses, you weren't in the best state of mind, all you could think about was killing...Nothing else..

You couldn't think about the pain you had put on others... On Sans...

"Buttercup.. No you don't deserve to be called that."  
"Kid why?" Sans spat coldly.

A splash on uneasiness washed over your unclean, damaged soul, the grip on your dust stained kitchen knife tightened.

You stood in front of the blue hoodie wearing skeleton, the skeleton's left eye burst into flames, blue flames.  
The pinprick in his eye socket was rapidly changing colour.  

A few bones came flying towards you, you had managed to dodge some of them, but you didn't dodge enough.

It was your turn to attack, you had 1 HP left, not enough...

You ate the snowman piece, you recovered 45 HP.

You wiped some blood off of the side of your mouth, "Just die already... Everyone else has..." You spoke quietly and braced yourself for Sans' next attack.

More bones came flying towards you, something unfortunate happened.

A bone had managed to pierce your chest, missing your heart by a few centre meters, but despite the bone missing your heart, you still received damage, your HP rapidly going down.

Your HP started to decrease slower when it had reached the double digit mark of 10.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

Your HP lingered on 1 for a few seconds, giving you a bit of time to speak, by now your actions were replaying throughout your head.

Did you regret your actions? Yes.  
Did you want to die? No.  
If you could go back to the beginning to stop all this from happening would you...? Yes.

"I'm sorry Sans." You spoke just as your HP flicked over to 0.  
Your soul floating out of your chest as your body collapsed onto the floor.

You were no longer living.

Sans looked at your body then at your soul, he fell to his knees and clutched his skull, he was shaking violently, blue tears spilling out from his empty eyesockets. His breathing was growing heavier and heavier after every passing second.

Sans had his trust broken by the one he trusted... The one he loved... The one he didn't want to lose.

He had also lost his brother, the monster that was always with him who was someone else he didn't want to lose, someone else he loved to bits.

Sans had lost everything.  
He couldn't undo your actions and start over, he didn't have the power to do that.

He continued to sob, your body still laying motionless on the ground of the infamous Judgement hall.

Sans was alone... He had no friends.... No brother... No hope...

Your curiosity was a dangerous thing.

It destroyed a lot of monster's lives and hope.

Who's the monster now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOO! THE BOOK IS COMPLETE!
> 
> The ending was kind of unexpected, was it not?


End file.
